Foaling With Reality
by Zubric
Summary: When a certain God of Chaos tries to beat his boredom a series of events leads to something even he couldn't have seen coming. Credit to shagohad12 and Luster Star for editors and original idea(fimfiction)
1. Prologue

On a glorious day in the Equestrian Diarchy, Discord, Lord of Chaos loomed overhead. he looked down upon it his eyes scanning for a moment to strike. His eyes focused on Cloudsdale, the white fluffyness making him gag for its blandness. With a quick snap of his talons, the clouds turned into pink cotton candy, livening up the city.

He giggled and then stopped suddenly "Wait...I did that already!"

He pouted, as he kept staring at his very accurate scale model of Equestria.

He sighed, continuing to stare down at the model, finding that his amusement ended pretty quickly

"Being good is so, so, so, SO boring!" he said to his plushie sidekick, an incredibly accurate reproduction of Cadence.

"Oh, cheer up! There must be something you can do for your amusement, even if you are restricted!" she replies, with a voice that matched perfectly the the real deal.

Discord snapped his talons once more, creating a tiny Luna and Celestia , before tying them up to cardboard reproductions of two Canterlot Towers with silk threads that formed a tight web.

"What do you think of Celestia, spiders? Does she tastes of chocolate cake? Or maybe millefoglie?" He asked, tapping his chin.

"I'm pretty sure they wouldn't answer to you, nor like the taste of either," Plush Cadence deadpanned.

Discord facepalmed, as he felt his boredom accumulate in him like sewage liquid in an alley deep in Manehattan's worst neighborhood. Just as he was about to liquefy into goo thanks to sheer lack of entertainment, he got an idea.

"How about we check up on Pinkie Pie? She's always fun to watch at."

"Your choice, boss, I'm just that little of your childlikeness you hide. I'm not even really here." Plush Cadence giggled

"To Pinkie!" Discord declared as he made appear a winged go-kart, and, after jumping in it, he rode off.

Meanwhile at Sugarcube corner, the Cakes were getting ready for bed. Ms Cake let out a loud yawn putting her hoof up to her mouth "PInkie? Would you mind checking on the twins, i'm exhausted." She turned off the lights as she headed for their bedroom.

"Okie Dokie Lokie!" Pinkie said, before bouncing up the stairs to check on Pound and Pumpkin Cake.

As she peeked in, she saw that the two were still awake, playing with the toys she left in the crib.

Pinkie walked in, and turned on the lights, allowing her to see better the scene going on in front of her "What are you two still doing up? Are you still not tired?

Pound looked up at Pinkie, babbling softly. Pumpkin poked Pound in the stomach, giggling

Pinkie loomed over the twins in the crib "Come on," she said cheerfully " let's get you two tucked back into bed."

Pumpkin shook her head, babbling annoyed and tapping her hoof on the dark yellow mattress with letter patterns.

"Now now, little foals need their sleep." Pinkie insisted, forcefully tucking them in under the light blue sheets.

The two keep squirming about in defiance, refusing to settle in. How foals could be still have energy this late at night was a mystery, considered that the suggested hours of sleep seemingly didn't match with the reality of energies actually left.

"How about... Auntie Pinkie tells you a story?" She suggested, while wearing smile on her face.

The twins, apparently excited by that, since they clapped their hooves in and babbled in a way that was unmistakably meant "Yes."

PInke sat down, as she put her hoof to her chin, humming something close to elevator music. "Lemme think about it…"

"Hu ha I think I got a story." she said after about minute. She turned off the light, and cleared her throat and took a breath piecing together the story in her mind as she went.

She was unaware the draconequus outside the window, whom was watching with interest.

Pinkie started to tell her tale, of a land where ponies ages had been changed around, with the twins as teengers and herself as a foal. She tied her friends into her tale like threads into tapestry.

When she had finished her tale the two were still awake, especially Pumpkin, who smiled wide.

Pinkie rubbed the back of mane "Still awake," Pinkie said a bit frustrated, rubbing the back of her head "Let's try again."

Pinkie was going to tell the tale of Naxd, the pony that made ponies miserable with his horrible accent and weird likings, but something prevented Pinkie from even starting the story.

Pumpkin's horn started to glow, and, while the owner kept clapping without control, a magic bolt shot out and towards Pinkie. At the same time, a snap was heard, creating a big ball made of light, that caused a violent explosion of magical energy surges, causing everything to fade into a white light.

Before she fell in unconsciousness, she could hear Discord's voice ring out from the dark

"What have I done!?"


	2. Rainbow Dash

The brisk evening air blew through Rainbow Dash's mane as she prepped for the race of her life. She grinned as she looked to her left Sorin, a blue pegasus with a black mane stood in a readying pose. To her right the Captain of the Wonderbolts Spitfire stood proud a look of determination on her face as she stared outward at the course. Dash's heart pounded in her chest as the race official raised the flag. She licked her lip and shot off like a rocket as it dropped.

"Oh it's on now." Dash cries out as she zips passed the first bend, Spitfire making a surprising fast lead. Sorin was close behind as they rocket through ring after ring. Dash flapped harder as she started to overtake Spitfire and her lead. At one of the tight turns Spitfire spat in Rainbows direction the spit hitting her smack in the face. Dash shook her head "Hey!" She groaned as she flew even faster to catch up.

"What the matter Dash can't handle a little spit from the fire." Spitfire taunts as she rounds the turn.

"Come on Dash get your head in the game." She bites her teeth and pumps harder and zoomed about the bend catching up as they came into the straight away.

The pounding of her heart filled her ears she she speed neck and neck with spitfire. Just as Dash was about to pass her spitfires tial erupted in flame. Dash eyes went wide "wow". She slowed just in time to avoid getting burned. By the time the smile cleared spitfire had crossed the finish line.

"Looks like I win," Spitfire says smiling as Dash crossed.

"No, you cheated," Dash says glaring.

"What?! No I didn't!" She stomps

"You shot fire in my face, I almost got burned"

"Oh is Dashie a sore loser," A voice says from behind.

Dash turned to see Fluttershy, a motherly expression of her face. "No, she is a cheater! I would have won!"

"Oh, dash, you know you're too small to race the big ponies," Fluttershy said, ruffling her mane.

"What, I am a big pony!" She huffed

"Oh, maybe someday, Dashie."

"What no!" Dash says turned to see the young Wonderbolts laughing at her. Before she could run towards them Fluttershy grabbed her "No, Dash, you'll hurt yourself."

"Let me go! I'm fast I know it!" Dash pleaded as she kept trying to pull away to no avail "No come back". She called out to the Wonderbolts

"We don't hang with mommy fillies!" they called as they flew off.

"No, come back! I'm a big filly!" She squirmed helpless in Fluttershy's hooves.

Dash shot up, gasping, a few tears staining her eyes. She closed her eyes for several moments to calm down , letting the morning bird song sooth her . She blinked them open at a realization. There were no birds living at her house. She quickly looked around her a gasp at the large bars around her. "What the hay?" The unpleasant sensation between her legs got her attention. Her gasped as she saw the stained plastic "what? A-a diaper and it's used? What's going on?"

As she tried to remember, what she did last night Fluttershy walked into the room and looked down at Dash "oh is my dashie awake"

Dash looked up at Fluttershy who looked huge like everything around her "Fluttershy what the hay is going on and why are you so huge?"

Fluttershy smiled "morning to you too, now let's get you changed"

She squirmed in fluttershy's hold "You didn't answer me. Fluttershy please tell me!"

"Mommy will get you fresh just wait dear." She set Dash on the change table buckling her in place.

"Shy what are you ...wow hey don't touch there." She shifted about as the cold wipes cleaned her private area.

"Stop fidgeting I'll get you clean faster"

"Do you hear me Fluttershy hello?" Dash says helpless to fight the diaper change as she was powdered.

Fluttershy only hear dash babble endlessly as she tapes up the diaper "there you go dashie all clean to start the day ". She gives Dash a hug and puts her in the foal carrier on her back.

Dash flailed her legs as they dangled out the bottom. She soon put the pieces together of what was going on when she tried to flap her now stubby wings "Fluttershy why am I a foal?"

Fluttershy didn't respond as she trotted down the stairs. Dash looked about her cottage much was the same except for playpen with toys in the corner of the main room.

As they entered, the kitchen discord leaned down and pecked Fluttershy on cheek "morning dear."

Dash jaw dropped at the site "no way did I just , eww no this has to be a dream." She thinks flying her wings more. "Come on wake up." She shakes her head desperate to get out of this craziness.

"Discord do you want to feed Dash her breakfast". Fluttershy asks as she sets her in the yellow highchair and closed the tray on top of her.

"Oh I'd love to Shy." He says grinning. With a snap of his talon, a jar of greenish mush appeared on the tray.

"I am not eating foal food!" Dash says slapping the jar off and desperately fiddling with the tray and safety belt. "Is this some kind of cruel joke discord, because it's not funny!" She yelled at him

Discord took a step back "oh dear seems dash is a bit moody this morning." He smiled as he wiggled his fingers "Time for the tickle monster Rawr". He closely approached and started tickling dash's belly.

Dash was unable to stop the ticklish assault as the tray blocked her only means of pushing him away "haahaha! S-stop!" She squirmed about, her hooves flying to try and stop him.

Discord chuckled as he kept up the tickle and lifted the jar back up to the tray. With a swift movement of his paw, he pinned dash's hooves down and slipped a spoonful into her mouth.

"Bleck that stuff is horrible tastes like..." Her complaint was cut short by another scoop of food "gah stop" She licked her lips after a short pause, "_it wasn't that bad was it" she thought._ Before she knew it, she had already eaten another few spoonfuls the jar in front of her now empty.

"Good Dashie for eating her food for daddy." Discord said patting her head. He got out a washcloth and began to scrub her face.

"Hey, what stop!" She says moving about. She could still taste the foal food in her mouth, a mix of carrots and crushed peas, but she couldn't recall eating that much. Had she really just phased out like that? "_No you're not a foal."_ She told herself as Discord finish wiping her face. "Discord this is all your doing I just know it." She points her hoof at him waving it about like a sword.

"Awww I think Dashie wants to cuddle." Fluttershy says with her usual warm smile.

Discord scoops Dash out of the high chair and held her close "awww does little Dashie want to be close to Daddy?"

Dash pushed "No, I don't, let me go!" Her fidgeting seemed to slow as she heard discord's heart beat. "Oh fine, I don't have a choice do I?"

"Oh you like daddies cuddles don't you?" Discord cooed holding her closer to his chest.

"No I don't, and you're not my dad." she says shifting around unknowingly getting comfy and putting up less of a fight.

Fluttershy smiled "Oh she really likes you Discord."

"Was there ever any doubt?" he says tickling Dash a bit causing her to giggle involuntarily.

As she giggled she realized something, "_Why do I find this relaxing? I"m being treated like a foal, I'm so much cooler than this." _ It was another five minutes before Dash was taken out of her thoughts by a sudden descent towards the floor.

Discord nudge Dash "Go to mommy, Dashie, you can do it."

Dash looked up and smirked, "Oh please walking is easy." She says getting to her hooves. In truth her legs just barely got her belly off the ground. Without a thought she took a step forward and slipped, her face planting into the floorboards "ouch" Dash muttered fighting the tears that came to her eyes. "Come on Dash, don't act like a foal." she says to herself

"Easy there, Dashie." Fluttershy said with her usual soft tone, "You can do it."

"I know I can do it." Dash said with a scowl, managing to get herself back to her hooves. her legs wobbled feeling weak under her. she bit her lip as she slowly moved across the room. Every step felt like a challange which Dash accepted. She finally reach Fluttershy and took a breath.

"Good job Dashie." Fluttershy praised, patting Dash on the head

"Walking shouldn't be this hard." Dash said, looking up at her.

Fluttershy gave Dash a hug petting her mane "You are growing up so fast." she coo'ed

Dash felt comforted by her words the petting making her relax. "Fluttershy snap out of this, this isn't right."

Fluttershy nuzzled Dash warmly "It's such a nice day let's go to the park and enjoy the sun." she says popping a pacifier into Dash's mouth.

Dash blinked, sucking on the pacifier instinctively. She frowned, trying to spit it out. Her mouth didn't seem to want to listen to her as she kept on suckling.

Fluttershy hums as Discord wheeled over the stroller, a moment later Dash was set inside. "You ready to meet your friends Dashie." she says as she buckled her in.

She rolled her eyes, trying to get out of the stroller. 'Come on you stupid buckle." she grumbled her efforts seeming useless.

Discord kissed Fluttershy cheek before she left out the front door.

Dash made a face, shaking her head at the sight of the two kissing. "ugh, I really hope this is a bad dream and i'll wake up soon." she says to herself as she scans the sky for her house, only to not see any trace of it.

"Oh come on! Where's my house?" She asked, looking around frantically. She keeps glancing about as Fluttershy wheeled along even as the park slowly came into view.

"If this is Discord's idea of a joke it isn't funny." she huffs. Fluttershy kept humming as she headed downhill.

The park was somewhat busy, a few other families having the same idea.

"Come on, wake up wake!" She said squirming around

Fluttershy wheels up to a bench and looks down at Dash "Oh, you want out okay." she unbuckles her and sat on the bench keeping Dash close. 'There now you can enjoy the sun with mommy."

"Your not my mom Fluttershy." She said trying to pull away from fluttershy. Her attempts were met with fluttershy hold her, easily keeping her by her side.

"Dash you can run around later." she says and looks up for second to spot Big mac pulling a baby carriage behind him. "Oh hello Big Mac."

"Howdy Fluttershy." Big Mac said, nodding his head. He wore a saddle bag full of supplies judging by the bulk of it.

"Fluttershy let me go." Dash whined pulling again.

Her whining got the attention of somepony in the carriage. "R-rainbow? Is that you." the voice calls out.

"Applejack!" Dash shouted, looking towards the carriage as Big Mac unstraps himself and lifts out the foal inside.

"What the Hay!"


	3. Applejack

The sun beat down on Sweet Apple Acres, as Applejack bucked tree after tree. There wasn't a cloud in the sky, making it even hotter than usual .

"Phew,the Sun is a scorcher today, that's for sure." Applejack commented, as she wiped the sweat off her brow. Big Mac came into view, as he came from the hill with a proud stance.

"Tired already, sis?" He teased, wheeling a cart full of apples behind him.

"Nah, it's just really hot today." she replied, lowering her hat in front of her face.

"Why aren't you sweating?"

"I'm a big pony, Applejack, I'm more than able to do all this work and not get tired."

"What are you talking about? I'm your sister, and I've done more work than you from day one!" she said, while looking at the water canteen on Big Machintosh's saddlebag

"Hey can I get some of that? I think I'm gonna turn into a mummy."

"Is mah little apple seed thirsty?" He asked, pulling out a foal bottle instead of the canteen she saw just a moment before.

Not that Applejack cared enough to notice.

"Yes, gimme." Applejack said, approaching to her brother as sweat dripped down her face like a small stream.

"Now, Applejack, ask for it nicely." He said sternly.

Applejack paid no attention to her sudden size, as she looked up at her now-gargantuan brother, "But I want it now, I'm thirsty!"

"AppleJack, what did papa tell you about asking for things?" He asked, looking down at her with a stone stern face.

Applejack wiped sweat off her brow, thirst growing stronger second by second "Please give me water." she said panting.

"Good filly." He said before popping the bottle into her mouth before she could even blink, smiling down at her.

Applejack greedily drank the bottle, feeling refreshed afterwards. She turned, feeling ready to go buck another tree. However, Big Mac stopped her.

"Woah there little filly, thats papa's job." He said, pulling her away.

"B-but I can do! I know I can do that!" She exclaimed.

"Apple bucking is for big ponies." He said shaking his head. "you're too young."

"But da- Mac!" She stomped her hoof, hardly noticing the diaper that suddenly appeared on her flank.

"No butt's, yer too little." He said, putting his own hoof down.

"I-I'm a big pony." Applejack said, while tearing up, "I can do."

"Ah said no! That's final." He said sternly.

"Mommy!" Applejack cries out as she runs back towards the house, running right into a fog.

"Time to wake up, Applejack!" A soft voice called out, light shining into the room and unto Applejack's closed eyes.

"Five more minutes." Applejack grumbled not even noting the voice as she kept her eyes shut.

"Come on," the familiar voice soothed "It's a nice day!"

Applejack felt herself being gently lifted into the air. Her eyes shot wide at the sudden motion. She wiggled about, panicking, "What?" she looked toward who was holding her and gasped in confusion, "Cheerilee? What's going on around here?!"

"Oh, did I just scare my little apple seed?" She cooed, nuzzling her. "It's okay, Applejack, it's just your mommy."

"What, mommy? No! My parents are fertilizing the ground, how can you be one of them?" Applejack replied annoyed, twisting herself around, until she felt something wet around her crotch.

"Looks like my little Apple has been dipped into cider!" Cheerilee said as she carried her over to a changing table with a red pad.

As Applejack was stretched out on Cheerilee's back, she desperately tried to piece together was just happened. Why was everything so big, and why was she in a diaper? Why everything was so cryptic?

Applejack looked about the room more as she was set down on the table. She couldn't explain why but this was definitely hersame old room but, at the same time it wasn't her room. It was a nursery, decorated with apple- themed things, and featuring, over to said changing table, a cheap reproduction of a Sicilian chariot contaning toys in the corner, and a big green wardrobe with gummed-up edges.

She shook her head, trying to process the information, with so many questions running through her head, and so little answers.

"Fidgety this morning, aren't we, Jacky?"

"Why are using that nickname, Cheerilee? You didn't even knew me when I was a little filly, and I'm pretty sure that my parents didn't came back from the dead to tell you." Applejack asked a bit of her annoyed at the nickname. Funny enough how one of her relative actually had that name.

Cheerilee didn't seem to understand a word, as she powdered Applejack's lower parts giving a warm smile the whole time.

Applejack let out a rather cute sneeze in the process.

"Do you want go to school with mommy?" She asked, sliding a new, green diaper under her.

"You can't understand what I'm saying… that's great." Applejack grumbled as she kept trying to resist to the diapering but to no avail.

"What's wrong Jackie? You don't have a rash..." Cheerilee said as she taped the diaper shut.

"Where is my saddlebag?" Appleboom voice suddenly rang from down the hall.

"Try under your bed." Cheerilee annoyedly called back, before putting Applejack on her back.

Applejack let out a small giggle. Applebloom was always misplacing her things, once she even lost her bow, only to find it in the pigpen.

She felt a little relieved that something familiar was still there, but she was still very confused at what was going on.

"I did search there, even in my closet." Applebloom replied from her room, a sound of frantic hooves also coming from there.

"Applebloom! Over here! It's me, your supposedly big sister!" Applejack called out hoping that she would be able to understand her.

"Mornin', Jackie." Applebloom said, walking up to Cheerilee, seemingly forgetful of her quest for the saddleback.

Applejack groaned, and face hoofed "Can nopony understand me or somethin." she says to herself.

"I'm sure it's just downstairs again." Cheerilee said, "Now come on, your brother has made flapjacks!" Cheerilee said in a singsong voice, setting Applejack on her back once more and headed downstairs.

As they passed the photo's on the stairwell, Applejack couldn't believe her eyes. Their family photo was now Cheerilee and Big Mac hugging each other, with Appleboom and her on the Smith was nowhere to be found, the only thing even faintly connected to her was a bonnet left on the ground.

"What, how does that make any sense?" she said squirming.

The next photo down showed a pregnant Cheerilee, with Applebloom apparently knocking the bell and Big Mac holding an hoof around his wife's neck.

"Huh? No this ain't right." She shook her head again, having a momentary headache.

Once downstairs, Applebloom ran ahead into the living room, and jumped on the green destroyed couch, only to then raise her head with a brown leather saddlebag in her mouth

"Found it." She said.

"See? I told you." Cheerilee said, taking Applejack into the kitchen.

"Good mornin'." Big Mac groaned, a forced smile on his face as he set the table.

Applejack couldn't believe this, she knew Cheerilee and her brother had been dating (albeit by the power of a love potion made by her sister and her two friends) but that didn't explain why they decided to marry and have a foal all of sudden. An horrible thought hit her mind: if she was now a foal, who ran the farm?

Certainly not Granny, because she had bit the dust, and Big Mac was always more for labor than paperwork. Unless…

The image of Filthy Rich asking the 70% of the crops formed in Applejack's mind. And the image of Diamond Tiara turning the farm into a legal slave labor camp shocked Applejack even more. She just hoped that wasn't the case.

"Morning Mac." Cheerilee replied as she set Applejack in the surprising soft seat of the highchair.

Applejack didn't bother to resist, as the tray was set in place. She took a deep sniff at the apple cinnamon aroma that filled the kitchen, her stomach rumbled reminding her how hungry she was now.

"Sounds like Jackie is hungry!" Cheerilee said, getting out a jar of foal food out of the nearby cupboard. Applejack stared at the jar slightly curious, she never really had to taste the stuff, even when she used to feed Applebloom at the age she was now. Then again, Applejack wasn't one for experimentation.

"Open wide." She said scooping some of it up, offering it to her.

Applejack wanted to refuse, but her hunger was impossible to hold back, and took over her, as a spoonful of the apple-tasting mush entered in her oral cavity.

"Apple, why always apple, why not cherry, or banana?" Applejack questioned, slipping in heresy for few brief seconds.

She continued to eat each spoonful offered not even caring about all the foal talk Cheerilee was spewing out of her mouth during all of it.

"Good filly." Cheerilee cooed, patting Applejack's head.

Applejack shook her head for a moment at the sudden contact and smiled looking over at her sister as she ate her breakfast. The irony of her current situation made her think back to all her teasing she had done to Applebloom about her being just 'a little filly'. Funny how right now she was now truly foal and all.

She was brought out of her thoughts as a loud knocking was heard. "I'll get it." Big Mac said as he got up and answered the door.

Standing in the doorway there was a grey unicorn with blue eyes

"Mr Apple, I know it's a bit early but I was wonder if I could have the day off, my wife's sister is coming with her kids and I think she needs all the help she can get, before our house gets set on fire and we will need to sleep with your sheeps once again."

"Well.."Big Mac said, rubbing his chin. "I don't see why not. We are ahead of our harvest schedule."

"Ah thanks , you're always so kind! We will see tomorrow, then! Have a good day, and wish me good luck!" The unicorn replied before galloping off.

"Wait, so we have farm hooves now?" Applejack thought to herself as her brother waved goodbye, "Well ah guess that makes sense ah suppose. It's not like, ya know, we couldn't afford an extra pony around the farm," She continued to watch her sister finish up her meal, unable to do anything else at the moment.

Cheerilee drank down the last of her cup of coffee as she glanced up the clock.

"Well Mac, it's about time Applebloom and I get to school." Cheerilee said as she went over to the door and slidded her saddlebags on.

"You should take Jackie to the park, it's a nice day." Cheerilee suggested " Then, after lunch you can bring her to the school. The students just love her." She said smiling.

"That sounds like a wonderful idea." Big Mac replied giving Cheerilee a kiss.

"Gah! Big Mac! Not while i'm here." Appleboom says running out the door, making a face.

Applejack giggled remembering the story Applebloom told her when she had accidentally mixed the very love potion that set off this whole mess. To be fair it did help Big Mac find love in the first place. She started to shift in her seat now feeling restless by doing nothing for so long.

Big Mac came over and ruffled her mane "I see you're just full of energy today aren't you?"

"This ain't right Mac, you know it, right?" Applejack said with a frown, staring into his eyes.

"Oh, what's the matter, Apple seed? Did you make a stinky?" He asks as he checked her diaper.

"Woah! Don't do that!" Applejack protested squirming more at the sudden contact on her rump.

"Looks like yer clean." He said, nuzzling her. "Now why don't we go to the park?" Before Applejack could reply, she was lifted out of the highchair and set on her brother back.

"I still don't have a choice, do I?" Applejack said, sighing resigned and watched as her brother brought her over to a foal carriage of sorts.

"You know I can walk, right?" Applejack commented as she was laid down in the wagon.

"Maybe yer friends will be there." He suggested, buckling himself into the harness that pulled the thing.

Applejack beamed with hope, "Yeah maybe, Twilight will know what's going on around here, I hope." she says to herself

Big Mac opened the door and left the house. the warm summer day shined down on her and. Applejack had to admit it was a nice day for a walk at least. She took a moment to look down at her diaper, giggling at the tiny apples on it "Sometimes I really do think we obsess over apples."

Big Mac walked to the park, passing in-between the stone-paved streets of the town, and the occasional vendor trying to sell clock knockoffs and good luck trinkets. and, naturally, with the carriage squeaking endlessly, to much of Applejack's chargrin. Once in the park, actually a series of oaks placed in concentric circles, he smiled, spotting Fluttershy and little Rainbow Dash.

"Oh hello Big Mac." Fluttershy greeted, waving at him.

Applejack tried to see who was talking, but unable to do so, because the Sun shined right in her tiny eyes. She knew it was Fluttershy though kind of hard to miss a voice so soft and well, shy. Why Mac didn't lifted the sun tarp was a mystery at the moment.

"Howdy Fluttershy." Big Mac said stopping the carriage near the bench she was sitting on.

"Fluttershy, let me go!" A familiar voice whined.

Applejack did a double take.

Was that Rainbow? It sounded so young.

"Oh please, no!" She begged gulping. "R-rainbow? Is that you?" She asked, biting her lip. Just hoping she was wrong.

"Applejack!?" Dash shouted, confirming Applejack's fears.

Big Mac came over and scooped Applejack out and sat her on the grass. She gasped as she saw a foal Rainbow Dash sitting on Fluttershy's lap. "What the Hay!"

Dash groaned putting her hooves to her face "Not you too."

"That's what I was about to say." Applejack replied as her brother took a seat on the bench next to shy.

"So have any clues about how this happened?" She asked.

Applejack shrugs "I don't know, I just woke up like this." she says "Can't even recall what I did last night."

"Same here..I woke up to find out that Fluttershy and ..Discord," She said shivering again, "They're my parents."

Applejack tilted her head at the statement, "Discord? You're joking right?"

"Why would I even joke about that?!" Dash replied glaring down at her friend.

"I don't know, I woke up as a foal, so anything is possible and impossible at the same time." she says "I just hope the others are okay."

"Hello everypony!" Twilight's voice called out, the alicorn trotting over to them.

Both foals turned to look in Twilight's direction.

Fluttershy waved her over with another smile, "Oh, hi Twilight, nice to see you here, how's Flash?"

"He's fine, his hind leg is healing nicely, should be mobile again in a few weeks."

"Thats good to hear." Mac said nodding.

"Hey! Stop ignoring me!" A very familiar voice called from Twilight's side.

"Wait is that who I think it is?" Applejack said to Rainbow puzzled.

"No..it can't be." She replied, shaking her head.

Twilight lifted the foal from her carrier at set her down on the grass "There you go sweetie."

"Trixie is not a sweetie!" Trixie said huffing before striking a dramatic pose, "Ai-men. Behold! The Great and Powerful Princess Trixie, daughter of Twilight Sparkle and Flash Sentry!" She shouted, and to add to her proclamation, a tiny pair of wings extend from her back.


	4. The Great and Powerful Trixie

"Is that all you can do Trixie?" A mocking voice asked, it's owner glaring down at the azure mare.

"Told you mom, all she can do is flashing lights and sparks useless." A teenage mare scoffs.

"T-the great and powerful Trixie does more than make sparks." Trixie tried to counter, her voice trembling.

"Really, like what materializing flowers out of a hat." The teen replies waving her hoof in circles taunting.

"S-shut up!" Trixie shouted tears forming in her eyes. Her emotions ready to burst at her attempts to impress her mother.

Her mom puts her book down and stared from across the room "All those grades and that's it, a light show. At least your sister can rejuvenate plant life."

"N-nothing is ever good enough for you is it?" Trixie loses it as she shouted at her mother her hoof stomping on the floor. "W-why do you hate me?" She asked, starting to sob now.

Her mother didn't respond as she looked back at her book "Maybe when you're older you'll learn to do something that is useful."

Her mother's words cut like a sword right into her heart, "I'm not useless!" Trixie cries running towards the stairs and up to her room.

"Yeah go cry like a foal." her sister called out without any hint of sympathy.

Trixie sobbed, throwing her cape and hat to the floor, diving onto her bed. For several moments she lay face down on her mattress weeping.

"Shh..it's ok Trixie." A Soft yet familiar voice soothed, a wing wrapping around her.

Trixie kept her face down as she replied, "T-trixie is not useless, I-I just can't do anything that ponies care about." she cried..

"Ssshh. Mommy is here to make it all better." The voice soothed, lifting Trixie up like she was weightless.

Trixie slowly opened her eyes blinking away the flood of tears. A lavender figure soon come into focus smiling at her warmly. She didn't know who this pony was but whoever the mare was, she was giving Trixie love and attention.

"Mommy won't let anything happen to you, I promise." She said, nuzzling her gently.

The mare's calm voice starts to calm Trixie her crying reduced to mere sniffles. "R-really, you care about for Trixie?"

The mare strokes her mane as she replied, "Of course I do, you are my little angel." The wing from before was now around her like a blanket as Trixie was cuddled in the mares forehooves..

Trixie couldn't help but smile, snuggling into the mare's fur. "Thank you mommy."

Trixie awoke to a gentle rocking sensation. She felt all warm as something hugged her from all sides. She blinks the sleep out of her eyes and looked up. A very familiar set of purple eyes stared back down at her. Still half asleep it took her awhile to process who she was.

"Was my little angel having a bad dream?" The mare asked, her voice like a gentle breeze.

Wait, Trixie knew that voice, she knew it all too well. Her vision cleared as she got a good look at the mare, "Twilight Sparkle?"

"Good morning to you too Trixie." She said smiling, lifting Trixie out of the cradle.

Trixie shook her head as she glanced about the room. This was definitely not the hotel room she had fallen asleep in last night. In fact she was sure she wasn't in the same city. As she moved about lighty she heard something like paper rustling about. The hugging constant no matter how much she tried to shake it off. She was snapped out of her thought when she felt a hoof pat her rump.

"Let's get you changed." Twilight said as she carried her over to a changing table. She strapped her in, and unbutton the sleeper.

"Change into what?" Trixie asked. Staring down at herself she gasped, seeing the very recognizable garment, "What? Why is Trixie in a diaper, she is not a foal!"'

Twilight hummed as she started to change her, tossing the old diaper away smiling the whole time..

"No, Trixie refuses to be diaper like some foal, let me out!" Trixie shouts trying to use her magic but nothing came, not even a spark. She keeps squirming through the entire process, "No! What has Sparkle done to Trixie?"

"My you're fussy today." Twilight said frowning. "Are you still upset about daddies leg?" Twilight asked, tapping the diaper closed.

Trixie shifted about as the diaper hugged her bottom, "Trixie does not know what you are talking about Sparkle."

Twilight seemed to ignore her inquiry as she spoke, "Why don't we go see him?"

"Answer me already I demand it!" Trixie huffed as Sparkle unbuckled her from the table and rubbed her back still unaware of her current predicament.

"Come on Trixie let's go see daddy." She said levitating her onto her back. As she moved out of the room, Trixie saw herself in a mirror. She was a foal now, most likely only a few months old and she had a pair of wings on her back along with her stubby horn.

Wait...wings, she never had those before. Trixie blinked at her reflection, her jaw dropping. She was..an alicorn now? "Haha the great and powerful trixie has ascended to alicornhood!" She cheers momentary forgetting her position nearly slipping of Twilight's back.

"Careful Trixie." Twilight scowled gently, repositioning the foal with some magic tingled on Trixie's fur making her giggle a bit.

Twilight walked down the hall passed some photographs and into what must have been the master bedroom, "Flash, Trixie wants to see you." Twilight called, walking into the room.

"Who's Flash?" Trixie wonders getting a good a look at him a moment later. The stallion sat up pulling the covered back, revealing his left hind leg in a cast.

"I think she's still upset about your leg." Twilight said, holding Trixie out to him. Trixie soon found herself in a hug as Flash took her in his forehooves.

"It's alright sweetie, daddy will be ok." He nuzzling her close, the contact mading trixie feel warm inside, something she hadn't felt in a long time.

"Trixie doesn't understand what's going on." She said staring at the two. She watched as Twilight left and soon came back with a bottle full of formula.

"Here Flash, you can feed Trixie her bottle while she cuddles with you." Twilight said ruffling Trixie mane.

Flash smiled, taking the bottle from her, popping it smoothly into Trixie's mouth. "Drink up Trixie."

She blinked, as she found herself suckling down the creamy milk substance. Unable to stop herself, she relaxed, snuggling into the stallion's fur.

"this isn't so bad." she thinks to herself enjoying the simple cuddle. "Sparkle does seem to be a good mother.." She thought, "But Trixie isn't a foal." She closed her eyes, now deep in thought.

A pat on the back got her attention as she let out a loud burp. "There you go all fed, feeling better?" Flash coo'ed nuzzling her cheek.

Trixie giggled, cooing back at him, a big smile on her face. "If being a foal again means Trixie gets parents that love her, does Trixie really want to give that up?"

Twilight soon came back with a breakfast tray for Flash. Trixie was set down on the bed as she put it on Flash's lap.

Trixie curled into his leg, not wanting to lose the warm feeling that the adults were giving her, idly listening to the two chat.

"So how's Rarity handling her new adopted foal." Flash asks between bites of his sandwich.

"She told me he's quite the hoofful." Twilight said, sitting down next to the bed.

"I still don't know why she wanted to adopt in the first place, she doesn't seem like the motherly type" Flash says noticing the slight irked expression of Twilight face.

"She's a great mother Flash." She said scowling. "She's even acts as a second mother to Sweetie Belle like during the sister hoof soc-" she paused holding her hoof to her head 'ohh."

"You okay dear?" Flash asked concerned

Twilight took a few breaths "Yeah, just, just a sudden migraine."

"You sure?"

"Y-yes i'm just fine." Twilight replied shaking her head as the ache faded away. "Just having this weird feeling is all as of late.""

"Ok i'll take your word for it." He said nodding going back to his breakfast.

Twilight lifts Trixie up with magic and onto her back "You can hang out with mommy for the day while daddy rests."

"Trixie will not argue Sparkle." She said, getting comfy on her back. She glanced about what she assumed would be her new home as Twilight descended the stairs into the main floor.

Spike was humming as he swept the floor "Oh morning Trixie." Spike waved as he spotted Twilight.

"Hello dragon." Trixie said waving back at him. Taking another look another the room she spotted a group photo hanging on the wall. She noticed most of the ponies in the photograph, Twilight, Rarity, and Fluttershy, and the dragon. A big red stallion stood next to fluttershy. She tilted her head as she looked at the orange earth stallion next to Rarity, he was complete unknown to her.

" This is just weird." She said, staring at the picture.

"Yes Trixie those are my friends." Twilight says smiling setting Trixie on a cushion.

"Where is that obnoxious blue pegasus and that orange mare?" She asked, looking up at Twilight.

Twilight ruffles Trixie's mane "We can go out in a bit, I need to do some research first." she sets a few blocks and a rattle in front of trixie and starts floating books over to her.

Trixie stared at the objects before her unsure of what to do with them.

"Go on Trixie, have fun with your toys." Twilight encouraged as she read through several books at once.

Spike noticing Trixie bored expression came over, "Maybe she want to play with her ball." he said holding a blue sparkly rubber ball in his hands.

"Oh that is pretty.." Trixie said, staring at the ball. It almost looked like her cutie mark as it twinkled in the light. She couldn't explain why but she wanted it, "Give it to Trixie Dragon." She said holding her hooves out.

Spike set the ball down rolling it to her. Trixie latched onto it, bouncing it a bit in front of her. She giggled as she played, something inside her enjoying the simple game. The ball glittery surface shined as she played soon losing track of time as she became fixated on it.

"Come on Trixie, lets head to the park." Twilight said, suddenly lifting the foal up in her magic, placing her in a foal carrier.

"w-what time is it?" Trixie asked as she was brought out of her trance now dangling from Twilight side. Had she really had that much fun with a simple rubber ball?

Twilight hummed softly as she walked out the door and down the street, waving to various ponies she passed. She soon came to Sugercube Corner and looks up at a hovering pegasus.

"Oh hi Twilight." Pound Cake said, hanging a banner above the doorway.

"Hello Pound!" Twilight replied back, a smile on her face. "Do you know where your Sister is? I found the books she was looking for?"

"She's upstairs giving PInkie a bath." Pound replied as he tied the banner in place and landed on the ground.

Twilight lifts a set of books out of her saddle bag and heads inside.

"Trixie wants to know where we are going?" Trixie asks blinking a moment later when she heard a high pitched voice upstairs.

"Hehe stop that tickles."

"Come on Pinkie, let's get you clean." Another voice said, followed by splashing..

"Trixie knows that voice," She thought to herself as Twilight got to the top of the stairs.

"Hehe but I like smelling like powdered sugar." The voice rang out again more splashing heard from the bathroom.

"Pumpkin I found those books you wanted." Twilight calls out as she walked down the hall.

"In here Twilight!" Pumpkin called out, as even more splashing heard.

Twilight peeks her head inside the bathroom "Should I just put the books in your room." She asks noticing the hefty sum of water on the floor.

The pink foal in the tub smiled splashing about. "Hey Twilight!"

"Eeeep not you." Trixie calls out squirming.

"Yes please, Pinkie might get them wet." Pumpkin said, her mane soaking wet.

Twilight nodded and turns to leave. Once the books were set on Pumpkins bed she headed towards the stairs

"Has the world gone upside down?"

"I know Trixie you want to get out and walk will get to the park soon enough." Twilight said as she headed out the door and resumed her trek to the park.

Twilight hummed winter wrap up as trotted down the road, soon the park came into view. Trixie couldn't see what was in front of Twilight from her side perspective. She heard yet more familiar voices as Twilight talked.

"Hello everypony!"

Fluttershy replied back with her usual soft voice "Oh hi Twilight nice to see you here, how's Flash?"

Trixie paid little mind to the idle conversation already aware of Flash's condition. As her hind legs dangled she started to get bored. "Hey! Stop ignoring me!" She cries after some time squirming about. A moment later she was lifted into the air by Twilight magic and sat down on the grass. She stares at the two foals looking at her, the rainbow mane a dead giveaway of who one of them was.

"Come on Trixie just put your pride aside." she tells herself as Twilight spoke to her calling her a sweetie.

"Trixie is not a sweetie." Trixie said huffing. Her pride took hold by the reins as she struck a pose "Amen. Behold! The Great and Powerful princess Trixie!" She shouted, and to add to her proclamation, extended her tiny wings from her back.

"T-trixie!?" The rainbow headed foal asked, her mouth hanging open.

"Wait a minute you're an alicorn?" the orange foal added.

"Great not the best first impression to make." Trixie thought to herself before speaking "Yes it is I Trixie."

"Oh will you drop the act." Rainbow replied rolling her eyes.

"Fine." Trixie said as the folded her wings back up. 'You aren't still upset about the whole alicorn amulet thing are you?"

"Well you did take over the entire town." AJ retorted.

"H-hey I apologized for that." Trixie retorts with a scowl.

"Okay fine" Rainbow said, "I see whatever is happening got you too huh." Rainbow asks. Fluttershy set her down on the ground patting her diaper.

"Trixie..**I...**like my new life." Trixie admitted, looking at the ground.

"Really? how is waking up as foal and having your friend as your so called parents a good thing?

Trixie didn't feel like explaining her past, just thinking about it brought up painful memories. "That's none of your business!" Trixie shouted, tears forming in her eyes.

"Woah, calm down sugarcube." Applejack said holding her hooves up. "We can figure this out."

The three adults watched as the group of foals babbled at each other. They all looked over as a high class voice rang out. "Hello darlings!"

The foals turn to look as well as the mare approached. Twilight waves her over "Oh Rarity, nice to see you here. It seems we all had the same idea today." she chuckled.

"Eeyup." Big Mac said with a simple nod

Applejack stared at the stroller Rarity was wheeling in front of her with magic. "Who is that?"

"Let me out of this infantile thing!" A shrill whiney voice called out

Rarity shakes her head "Blueblood stop shouting please, I got a headache."

"Blueblood!?" AJ and RD shout in unison, though Trixie just sat there confused.


	5. Blueblood

"The usual, as it has always been," Blueblood said to the mare sitting at the front desk of his favorite high-class spa, "Adone Incinghialito."

The light gray unicorn mare with a black mane, nodded in reply leading him down the pristine hallway paved in granite,the walls covered in low reliefs representing mares and stallions entering in the Fountain of Youth made of amber, to the room at the far end, guarded by a obsidian statue of a mare with flowing mane.

The room was fairly standard, with ten padded tables near the wall, and the rest of the room occupied by the various instruments for relaxation and cleaning that one could find in a spa.

He trotted into the room and hopped up on the table. "Hurry up will you?" He asked impatiently, closing his eyes, and awaiting the usual massage to begin.

After a long silence, he called again "Hello? Anypony in this establishment?"

For a moment he heard something like plastic rustling.

"What was that?" He said startled, opening his eyes, and could only watch as his legs were being encompassing in magic and raised into the air. "Show yourself!"

"Calm down, Bluey, I'm almost done changing you." A somewhat familiar voice said.

A bell rang into Blueblood's mind. His memories of a certain grand gala brought to his mind.

"Wait! I know you. Your that harpy from the gala! What are you doing to me, jumped-up simpleton?" He shouted, squirming and staring at the white mare before him. He watched as a bulky and yet frilly diaper floated over his body, and was unfolded.

"You don't dare!" He shouted, before trying to get off the table with all his might, but the magical aura was holding him firmly in place. His own magic was apparently useless.

"Security! For Pete's sake, do something!" He said, extremely annoyed. He frantically looked around for somepony to rescue him, but the room was empty.

"Calm down Bluey, your giving mommy a headache." The mare said, sprinkling powder on him.

"You are not my mother! I'm not of lowborn blood!" He shouted, thrashing about as the diaper was placed under his backside.

"Don't touch my tail!" he screamed as she pulled it gently through the back guard.

"Almost done," Rarity said tapping the diaper shut.

"I said: let-me-go. Are you also an imbecile?" He wailed, flailing around, doing tantrum-like gestures.

"Oh what's wrong Blue?" the mare cooed, while nuzzling him.

Blueblood's response was a wail, one that sounded like it belonged to an actual foal. "Stop calling me Bluey! Nobody, not even my mother called me like that, and I swear on Celestia's sun that nopony will start today, at least without consequences!"

Blueblood gasped, as he opened his eyes, panting a bit.

"What an horrible night. I should stop drinking so much warm Bear's Blood before going to bed.." He muttered to himself, shaking his head.

As he started to slowly wake up, he noted the oddities of his current room. The first thing was the odd smell, it was a slight hint of lavender and a mix of vanilla. His room never smelled like that, but it smelled mostly of incense and sage. His mattress felt flatter than the usual. Not exactly the kind of things that Blueblood liked. The usual light that shined in through his alabaster windows were nonexistent, leaving the room dimly lit.

As he shook his head again, he tried to remove the blankets that were over him, but for some reason he couldn't get them off, causing them to just move around. He stopped suddenly, as he heard something loud and crinkling, and also noticed something cushy sitting on his "personal sceptre".

He let out a gasp as looked at himself. Other than the stubby hooves, he noticed that he was wearing a soft cyan sleeper, and something bulging around his flank.

"What?" He calls out trying to open the hatch on the outfit.

"Is my little Bluey awake?" Raritys voice sing-sang. The lights were turned on suddenly, making Blueblood wince and rub his eyes.

"W-what? Now you must explain what's going on!" He yells. as he get a clear look at his new form. He noticed the other ridiculous detail to his sleeper, namely, Rarity's cutie mark on the flanks. He kept trying to remove the garment, but he felt too weak for doing anything, a shame for his usually well-kept and strong body.

"Chatty this morning, aren't we?" Rarity commented, lifting him up in her usual blue magical aura , smiling sweetly.

Blueblood kept struggling floating in what he felt like zero gravity hanging there like a rag doll.

"What have you done to me?"

She ignored him, pressing a hoof against his flank. "Seems like you're dry." She said nuzzling him. "Good Bluey for staying dry through the night."

"Don't touch me!" He swings his hoof, swatting her muzzle, but failing to do anything of significance.

"Bluey, you know better than to hit mommy!" She said with a frown.

"You're not my mother! You are not even one of my servants!" He shouted while squirming in her forehooves, even more upset than before

"I know! You must be hungry! At least if Sweetie Belle was any indication." She said setting Blueblood on the floor and laying down on her side, levitating him over to her back legs.

Blueblood gasped at what she was implying as he stared at her teats, "What? No way in Tartarus I am going to drink your foul milk!"

As she slowly put him near her teats, Blueblood smirked with wickeded intent..

"But I bet that your blood tastes delicious." And then, as soon as he was in range, he propelled himself towards the area around the nipple, erupting a shrill cry of pain from Rarity.

"Ooooowww! Bluey!" She said, as he bit even more harder.

"Aww, feel your torture for this heinous act."

"Aaah, okay okay bottle it is!" Rarity said, resigned and a bit tired. However, for some reasons, she didn't even try to detach Blueblood from her teat, thus letting him suckle until he felt warm and full.

When Blueblood has stopped suckling, Rarity got off the floor and called her sister,

"Sweetie Belle!"

"What?" Came a reply from a room down the hall.

"Could you watch Bluey while I make breakfast?" Rarity asked

Blueblood started grinding his teeth, the insistent nickname eating away what little was left of his self-control

"Stop calling me that!" He grumbled.

Sweetie Belle soon came into the room, a comb levitating in her magic and a toothbrush still in her mouth "Sure thing, Rarity."

"Thank you very much, Sweetie Belle" She said patting Blueblood's back, causing him to burp.

"Let me go!" Blueblood demanded, not liking the fact he was helpless in the hooves of a lesser pony.

Rarity set him down in the small playpen in the darkest corner of the room, and trotted out of the room.

"Good morning, Blueblood." Sweetie Belle said with a smile, combing her mane and brushing her teeth a little with her right hoof.

Blueblood hardly listened to her as he pounded on the playpen gate "Where am I, and who are you and why am I a foal? Answer me! Also, is this the way to manifest, poorly dressed and clearly half-asleep?!"

"Blue, stop you'll hurt yourself! You don't want to go to the doctor, do you?" Sweetie said, \distancing him from the gate, all while Blueblood babbled constantly.

She grabbed him in her magic a few moments later, and placed him in a bouncing swing.

"There! Maybe this will tire you out."

"Get me out of here, now!" He tantrums, bouncing about as he tries to do so.

Sweetie Belle couldn't help but giggle, watching him bounce about "You are so cute Bluey." She soon finished combing her mane, her teeth now clean.

Blueblood mumbled to himself, crossing his hooves. 'I'm an adult prince, not a lowborn foal, this can't be real!" he kept bouncing idly, as he tried to remember what happened last night, but getting only blurry images of him engulfed into light, and the recently converted Enemy of the State shouting about his failure in doing something.

Rarity came up the stairs sometime later, humming gently a tune.

"Breakfast is ready, Sweetie Belle darling," She said, entering in the nursery and walked over to the swing lifting Blueblood out, who started wiggling like a worm again

"Bluey, why are you so frisky today?"

"Because you are annoying me with no reason whatsoever! So release me, witch!" He shouted, trying to bite her again.

'Blue, stop it, before I spank you!' Rarity says a stern look upon her face.

"No, I won't, not even if you put my flank on a cheese grater!"

"Gah!" Rarity said. Blue was soon reduced to simply float beside her, as she headed to her room. "Blue, your constant shouting is giving me a headache. "

"Good! I will continue to give you one until you release me! And, if necessary, I'm going to give you more than that!" He shouted angrily.

Rarity rubbed her forehead as she set Blueblood into a play saucer and went over to the closet.

Usually a simple task of getting out a chair would be easy, but he struggled to push himself high enough to do so.

He continued to throw a fit, slamming his hooves into the saucer.

His attempts were fleeting, and, after a few moments, he started to tire out.

Rarity breathed heavily, as she moved assortment of dresses and hats, trying to decide what she should wear that day, and, considered that she was a pony obsessed by clothes, it was going to take forever.

"Will you hurry up?" He asked, glaring at Rarity, the ever audible ticking of the clock drilling into his brain.

She seemed to ignore him for now as she lifted out a purple hat with trim "Simple yet elegant."

"Yes, yes, yes, can we go now?" He asked, crossing his hooves. "Or do you need to polish your hooves with dung?"

Rarity left for a second leaving Blue alone for a while.

"Hey! Don't leave me here!" He called out, while he felt the urge to go to the bathroom.

"Magnificent… I have to go the bathroom, and I can't do that." He mumbled annoyed "My only option is…"

A realization came to his mind.

"Yes! If she really wants a foal, so be it!" He grinned "Even the least pleasant parts."

He smirked as he let it go, and rather easily at that. The mess rather unpleasant at touch to Blueblood but so would it to to clean up for Rarity.

She soon returned, a flush being heard from the bathroom. As she entered she suddenly made a face as she sniffed waving her hoof, "Somepony needs a diaper change."

A moment later, he was picked up by Rarity's magic, and brought back to the nursery, all while Rarity kept her breath.

"Enjoy!" He says gleefully, feeling his body start to weaken more as Rarity set him down the change table and unbuttoned the hatch.

She pulled back the hatch to reveal a rather soiled diaper.

"Stinky!" she reached for the taps and starts to remove it.

"H-hey don't touch me there! I didn't think this through!" Blue whined, as Rarity wiped his plot and accidentally touched his stallionhood.

Suddenly, Blueblood felt the need to urinate, at which Blueblood wasted no time into using it as weapon against Rarity.

urien streamed on Rarity's coat and mane, staining it, and causing Rarity to jump away, and whirl around like a drunken dervish.

"Aaaah! Aaaah!" She shouted with an high-pitched tone, one that caused a fit of roaring laugh in Blueblood "Urine! It won't go away! This is the worst possible thing that could have happened this morning!"

"You break it, you pay for it." Said Blueblood with a smirk.

Not that Rarity cared, because she ran out of the room, shouting "Must clean, must clean must clean," and, apparently locked herself in the bathroom.

When Blueblood finally ended his laughter, he looked around him and, in particularly, down. The distance in-between the top of the changing table and the floor would have been minimal… for an adult, or, at least, a decently-old pony. In his state, that fall would have hurt a lot.

"Darn," he said "I should have considered it. Now I can't get down without breaking something. Guess I will have improvise."

After a few minutes of silence, Sweetie Belle went up to the bathroom, knocking on the door.

"Rarity, is everything okay?"

Then answer was direct and strong.

"NO!"

Sweetie Belle, as the things were looking ominous, galloped in the nursery, only to wrinkle her nose in disgust.

"Eeew! Bluey, what did you eat last night?"

Blueblood, now annoyed by the little fillies statement , flailed his hooves up and down, shouting.

"What do you think I've ate, you little white cretin, if I still need breast milk? Now come on, get me out of this diaper and set me free!"

Sweetie Belle seemingly understood the message, albeit by pure accident.

"Okay… since Rarity won't finish anytime soon, I might as well try to change your diaper."

Blueblood sighed. "Finally!"

However, his relief was short-lived because Sweetie Belle, as soon as she was near him, violently yanked out the diaper fro under his bottom, with predictable consequences regarding excrements.

A panicked Sweetie Belle took out some wipes from the drawers of the changing table, and tried to clean him and herself up

Noticing that a couple of drops of poop that had stained his coat, Blueblood's mind locked up and made his body freeze.

Once Sweetie Belle had more-or-less cleaned it up, she took out a blue-ish diaper from a box under the changing table. She swiftly unfolded it, and put it on Blueblood's waist, disregarding silly things like the foal powder.

"There, all clean!" She said with a smile.

"I still feel pretty dirty… but I guess it's an improvement from before." He said

Sweetie Belle, after taping the diaper on Blueblood, decided to do one last thing to him, before leaving.

"Sorry, Bluey, but I have to get to school now." she kissed him on the forehead, causing him to retract in disgust, before scooping him up and setting him in the playpen, hoping to keep him distracted while Rarity slowly overcame her fit of hysteria.

Blueblood grinned.

"Well now…" he said,"I think I may be able to open this gate and run away from this mad house"

He concentrated trying to channel his magic, but only produced pitiful sparkles.

"Why I can't have a magic surge right now?" He asked to himself, while still trying to get something to come out. "Come on!" he grumbled with no success.

As Blueblood struggled to make magic, Rarity finally finished her cleaning frenzy, and entered into the room again, her mane still dripping wet and her eyes showing tiredness.

"Ugh," she said "hopefully he didn't…" Rarity paused glancing towards the changing table, and saw Blueblood trying to do magic in the playpen.

She took a deep breath, closing her eyes for a second, before heading over to the playpen. Blueblood kept glaring at her as she spoke with barely contained her current stress,

"Maybe a trip to the park will calm me down and relax you." She said sighing. She took a white pacifier with yellow handle out from the nearby wardrobe. "And this will, thankfully, will keep you quiet.."

Before he could protest, the pacifier was shoved in his mouth, his attempt to spit the darned rubber object out was suddenly halted as something brought him to suckle it instead. Another attempt to stop said action also failed as his mouth kept suckling away.

He, calmed down, once more being levitated into the air and brought in the hallways towards the living room. There, a light purple stroller was standing in the center of the room for not discernible reason.

"I'm not riding in such an infantile contraption!" Blueblood mumbled from under his pacifier, and once the calming effect was gone he managed to spit out the gag.

Rarity hummed softly, placing him inside of it, buckling him in tightly. Despite Blue's best efforts, he couldn't get out. Might have been due to fact he was really small or that it was designed with child proofing in mind, and in either case he was stuck.

"Release me from this contraption!" He wailed, on the verge of another tantrum.

"Calm down, Blueblood." She said with an eye twitch, popping a pacifier back into his mouth.

Blueblood started to unwilling become calm again as he suckled on it. He yawned a bit desperately trying to fight his tired body. His struggle didn't last long, as he soon drifted off into sleep.

Blueblood was awoken from his first moment of peace as Rarity's voice woke him up. He groaned, blinking as the sudden sunlight noting he was now in a new location. He tried to sit up only to be stopped by the blasted straps of his current containment.

"Hello, darlings!" Rarity called out, faking a smile as she saw what Blueblood assumed to be her friends down the path.

Princess Twilight waves at Rarity "Hello Rarity, nice to see you here! It seems we all had the same idea today." she chuckled.

Oh how he loathed her. Thinking she could elevate herself to his status by growing wings.

Blueblood started to feel his annoyance building up like a volcano about to burst. He tugs yet again on the strollers belts, "Let me out of this infantile thing!" His shrill whiney voice rang out.

Rarity shakes her head "Blueblood, stop shouting please, I got a headache."

"Blueblood!?" Three young voices cried out in unison.

Rarity lifted Blueblood out of the stroller, plopping his diaper rump on the grass. "Why are you so fussy today?" She asked with a frown, nudging him to go play with the other foals.

"I am not going to lower myself to those ruffians!" Blueblood said, turning his nose up at the other foals.

The cyan pegasus foal suddenly broke into laughter "This is rich!"

"Shut up!" Blueblood seethed, glaring daggers at her.

"Why should I, you're not my boss." she retorted with a calm and uninterested tone.

Blueblood's blood was boiling with anger "How dare you insult me?""

Another cyan foal, this one an alicon, looked over '"What's the problem? Trixie doesn't get it."

"Ya'll just calm down! We don't need a fight right now, we are all on the same boat!" An orange earth pony foal said, looking between the two angry foals.

Blueblood huffed "I don't care!"

"So, you don't want to find out why yer a foal? Or how to change back?" The orange foal asked, crossing her hooves.

"What? Of course I want to know how this happened!"

The miniature alicorn looked towards Blueblood "Who are you, Trixie doesn't recognize you."

"I am Prince Blueblood!" He said proudly.

"Never heard of you." Trixie says dryly

"Then you live under a rock." He huffed.

"Look! They are chatting!" A purple mare smiled, watching them sit in their small circle.

"I wonder what their talking about?" A yellow pegasus mare asked, gazing at the foals with interested eyes.

"Foals don't know how to talk." A red stallion wearing a yoke replied dryly

The adults look towards the purple mare, who slightly winced for no apparent reason.

"Something is wrong, Twilight dear?" Rarity asked

"Just I had a sudden headache. It happened this morning too," Twilight said and noticed something off about Rarity.

"Wow, Rarity, you look devastated. What happened?"

Rarity sighed. "Blueblood was acting up this morning."

"How?" she asked.

Rarity put a hoof on her head dramatically. "How to put it? Let's say that he is screaming like there is no tomorrow, squirms around whatever I do to him, and, well… he bit my teat, oh and..." she shivered 'Urinated on my coat."

Twilight frowned, "It happens Rarity, some days its really hard." She said as if she had experience with the subject matter.

"I know. But I've hardly experienced something of this scale before. He never been this bad before."

Twilight simple shrugged in response,. "That happens both ways."

Applejack, that was the name of the orange foal, suddenly spoke up after some time, "Ya know..I had ah headache this morning."

"Trixie thinks there is a pattern." Trixie remarks, rubbing her chin in thought.

"Well we are the only ones who seem to remember what is actually right." Rainbow replied, "That still doesn't explain how this all happened."

Blueblood was completely lost at what they were talking about having only paid half attention.

"Hello everypony." A new voice said, cutting into the chatter. The foals glanced over to see a yellow unicorn mare, with a leash in the right hoof.

Twilight gave her a warm smile "Oh, hello Pumpkin, I see you are joining us."

"Pinkie was getting restless, and I thought she'd enjoy some playtime in the park." She said giving the leash a tug.

"Come on, I want to go the swings!" Pinkie voice calls out, as she pulled against the leash.

"It can't be..." Rainbow said, shaking her head.

'It is..." Trixie replied with an eye roll and a sigh "It's that annoying pink demon"

"Hi everypony!" Pinkie said, suddenly rushing toward them, only to let out a grunt and fall on her flank, as she ran out of leash.

Rainbow also fell over, laughing loudly.


	6. Pinkie Pie

Pinkie rubbed the back of mane "Still awake," Pinkie said a bit frustrated, rubbing the back of her head "Let's try again."

Pinkie was going to tell the tale of Naxd, the pony that made ponies miserable with his horrible accent and weird likings, but something prevented Pinkie from even starting the story.

Pumpkin's horn started to glow, and, while the owner kept clapping without control, a magic bolt shot out and towards Pinkie. At the same time, a snap was heard, creating a big ball made of light, that caused a violent explosion of magical energy surges, causing everything to fade into a white light.

Before she fell in unconsciousness, she could hear Discord's voice ring out from the dark

"What have I done!?"

Pinkie let out a light sneeze, as she awakened from her slumber, somepony was nuzzling her gently on her face with a prickly beard.

She blinked, letting out a cute yawn. As she rubbed her eyes, she took a look around her, to no-one surprise, seeing that she wasn't in her room. All around her were large light pink wooden bars, and a towering Mr Cake beyond them staring down.

"Mr. Cake! Why are you so big?" Pinkie asked. a little surprised by the unusual size difference between her and Mr. Cake.

.

"Good morning, Pinkie. I can see you slept well." He replied reaching down and scooping her up into his forehooves, and gently patting her rump, producing a squishy and crinkling sound at the same time.

"Woah! I'm light as a feather!" She said, giggling, failing to notice both noises and smells.

PInkie was carried over to the change table, a little strap buckled over her tummy. Pinkie giggled again.

"Heheh, I' m so wee!" She squirmed, kicking her hooves playfully.

"Somepony is hyper today I see." Mr. Cake said, as he cleaned her up.

"Hehe! Is this one of those um.. shiny dreams? Lucid dreams? Whatever-those-are-called dreams?" She asked, Mr. Cake, who failed to respond to her.

Mr. Cake finished taping up the diaper, and kissed her forehead, and a second later. Pinkie was soon placed on his back.

"Come on Pinkie, let's go get you some breakfast."

As Mr. Cake exited into the hall, Pinkie gripped his neck tightly. She watched, as a teenage Pound Cake walked up to them.

"Dad I can't find my textbook, and I am sure that it didn't fell in Pinkie's hooves again. Where is it?" He asked, with a savage and brutal look, one that could belong only to a teenage male hell-bent on finding something at all costs.

"Did you check in the laundry?" He asked stepping aside to let him pass.

"No, and why I would ever put it there, wash it?" Pound replied sarcastically, before moving on, and saying a "Good morning, Pinkie" with a grumble.

Pinkie smiled, waving a hello back,"You are pretty big, Pound! Only Big Machintosh can outclass you!"

Pound didn't even notice Pinkie's greeting, as he continued into his bedroom grumbling with anger.

Pinkie Pie was taken downstairs in the kitchen, and was set in a soft padded highchair with a red plastic tray and a green cushion.

"Good morning, my little pie!" Mrs. Cake 's motherly voice sang out .as she came into the kitchen a bright smile on her face. Meanwhile, Pound cake sat across the table, casually scanning some teen magazine catalogue of hats, her blue bow tied to her long beautiful mane.

"Come on! I'm hungry!" Pinkie cheered pounding on the tray.

"Calm down Pinkie, your breakfast is coming!" Mrs. Cake said, warming some milk in a pot, before pouring it in the bottle.

"I love this dream so far," Pinkie said, and began to bounce in her seat, her usual hyper self unhindered by her current foalish form. In fact, they combined together in what would have been the ultimate weapon of mass speed, had Pinkie not been made of weak foal flesh.

"I see that somepony is energetic today!" Mrs. Cake commented, gently pushing the bottle into Pinkie's mouth. Pinkie eagerly started suckling away the warm milk, enjoying the sweet taste of the liquid as it slowly filled her tummy, emitting every-so-often pleasure sounds.

"Eheh, I noticed that, while changing her," Mr. Cake chuckled

As Mrs. Cake held the bottle, she looked up the at the time.

"Pumpkin, do you mind watching Pinkie today?" She asked, giving Pinke a loving nuzzle. "We're a bit busy preparing the sweets for a convention in a few days."

"I don't mind mom, I won't be meeting up with Cheese Sandwich until later anyway."

"Cheese Sandwich? Did I add him the dream too?" Pinkie thought, but quickly forgetting the odd detail, as she licked away some drips of milk just outside her mouth.

Pumpkin came over and tickled Pinkie's tummy "Somepony is ticklish this morning! Choochy coo"

Pinkie giggled, flailing her hooves around managing to rock the highchair a bit. "Ahahah, not my tummy! Uuahah, stop it!"

Then Pumpkin stopped and let Pinkie finished drinking her bottle before picking her up, patting her back. Pinkie let out a loud burp that no normal foal could expel.

That done, she unbuckled Pinkie and envelopes her into her magical aura.

"Pinkie, we're gonna have some fun today!" She said with glee.

"Yay!" PInkie cheered, clapping her hooves together with joy.

Pinkie was set on her back, as Pumpkin headed back upstairs. As they walked by the baking supplies, Pinkie eyes sparkled because she had spotted a cupcake

Attracted by the deliciousness, she licked her lips and, using her foalish strength, she effortlessly jumped off Pumpkin's back onto the countertop, resulting in her sliding on the smooth surface. Her slide soon came to a halt as she impacted right into a small stack of sugar bags. The bag at the top fell over and broke as it hit Pinkie on the head, spilling its contents all over her.

"Pinkie!" Pumpkin groaned, looking at the coated filly. "Now i'm going to have to give you a bath."

"Oops." PInkie grinned sheepishly and sniffed the air. With her nose full of sugar she sneezed.

Pumpkin shook her head, and used her magic to carry Pinkie to the bathroom. Of course, this was just yet another occasion for Pinkie to squirm and flail like a fish out of water.

Pumpkin took Pinkie's diaper off, placed her in the tub, and turned on the water. As soon as the water got high enough, Pinkie started to splash about.

"Bubbles!" she cheered, as Pumpkin brought over the blue bottle of the soap. The solution amber-colored soap was poured in, causing Pinkie to make bubbles form, as the water kept coming out and she splashed.

"Come on, Pinkie, let's get you clean!" She said smiling, getting some shampoo and applying it to the pink foal's mane and body..

Pinkie Pie continually giggled, as Pumpkin started to work the shampoo into her fur.

"That tickles!" Pinkie said, continuing her splashing fun, much of Pumpkin's annoyance.

Pumpkin's mane drooped straight from all the water she had been assaulted with. She groaned, as got out a bath brush.

"Hold still PInkie."

"Hehe, but I like smelling like powdered sugar" She complained between fits of giggles.

As Pumpkin was hit by another wave, she heard Twilight's voice ring out from the hall

"Pumpkin! I found those books you wanted!"

"In here Twilight!" Pumpkin called out conituing her scrubbing of the hyperactive filly.

Pinkei Pei noticed Twilight peeking her head inside the bathroom.

"Should I just put the books in your room?" She asked, whiel her eyes looekd at the floor.

"Yes, please," Pinkie let out another wave of bubbly water that hit Pumpkin's backside "Pinkie might get them wet."

Pinkie smiled as she saw Twilight, "Hey Twilight!" She called out cheerfully.

She also Trixie on her back, thought she was apparently out of commission.

Pumpkin dumped water over Pinkie's head causing her to close her eyes. When she could see again, Twilight had left without saying anything. Pumpkin started to wash Pinkie's lower half, making her squirm even more.

Once Pinkie Pie was completely cleaned up, and once she was back in her pink diaper, Pumpking sighed, and said, while drying her off.

"Ok, Pinkie, I think you're ready to come out."

She starts to empty the tub, not paying attention, as Pinkie used her speed demon powers to bolt out of the bathroom. yelling with glee.

Pumpkin turned around gasping, likely fearing that she could hurt herself.

"Oh no, you don't!" Pumpkin said, grabbing her tail in the magic grip and dragging Pinkie to herself. Pinkie kept moving about as she was dried off, her hair sprang up from the straight and dripping wet to poofing up like usual.

"How about we burn off some that energy at the park?" She suggested, not without a hint of loving desperation in her voice, while walking towards the nursery.

Pinkie wiggled around, as she cheered vibrating. "Sounds like fun!"

Pumpkin laughed a bit, as she set her on the nearest flat surface, namely, the changing table. Pinkie simply watched, as she was held in place by magic, as her 'sister' got out a foal leash and careful buckled it around her chest. "Last thing I need is your running off from me, and your face appearing on milk's cartons."

"Hehehe! I feel like a puppy!" She giggled, pulling on the strap that went around her chest, the belt buckle too far away to be properly used by the her.

Pumpkin ruffled up PInkie's mane, before setting her down on the floor "Come on, let's get going."

PInkie, despite the leash bolted forward towards the stairs the leash snagging as it reach it's end. She kept trying to push forward, and somehow dragging Pumpkin along the floor

"Wow, Pinkie calm down!" She said, pulling back on the leash. Pinkie still tried to resist, now running in place making little headway.

"Go go go!" PInkie cheered, running ahead to the door. Even when outside. she paid little mind to Pumpkin's struggle.

"Pinkie, slow down! You are runing my hooves!" She said, forcefully following after her, somehow being dragged by the energized foal.

Once Pinkie reached the top of the hill, her forces started to dwindle, and, at the same time, ponies appeared in both ponies' field of view. Pumpkin smiled seeing what were, supposedly, Pinkie's best pals, near the park bench.

Her attention was immediately taken away however by the colorful swings nearby.

"Hello everypony!" Pumpkin called out walking towards the group of ponies.

Twilight glanced over smiling back, "Oh hello, Pumpkin. Came to join us, I see."

"Pinkie was getting restless, and I thought she'd enjoy some playtime in the park..." Pumpkin said giving the leash a tug.

"Come on, I want to go the swings!" Pinkie whined as she pulled against the leash in return.

She finally turned around, noticing who else was in there. She gasped as she saw her other friends.

"Hi everypony!" Pinkie said, suddenly rushing toward them, forgetting about her leash. A second later, the inevitable happened, as she let out a grunt and fell on her flank suddenly reaching the end of her lead.

Rainbow fell over, laughing loudly.

"Oh that was hilarious!"

"That's not nice Dash!" Applejack said, crossing her hooves.

Rainbow took a breath and sat back up ,wiping the few tears from her eyes, "Sorry, but that was just too funny."

"Don't run off now, Pinkie." Pumpkin said, detaching the leash, placing her in the circle of foals.

"Hehe. this dream is just amazing! No, fantastic! No, it's fantamazing!" Pinkie cheered ,clapping her hooves together.

The group of foals stared at the pink one, surprised and confused as ever.

"Sugarcube this ain't a dream, this is reality." Applejack retorted.

PInkie laughed at the remark, "Of course you would say that! All dream characters say that!"

"Pinkie, listen, this isn't a dream!" Dash replied, moving closer to her, putting a hoof on her chest.

"But this is just like my story I told the twins last night!"

"Story? What are you talking about?" Trixie asked, raising her eyebrow.

"Oh. last night the twins were hyper, so I told them this amazing story I made up on the spot. It had all of us in it and eerily similar to what is happening…" she paused realization sinking in faster than a boat made of solid rock, "Uh oh, you really mean that this isn't a dream!"

"Yes, that's what we've been saying since the start!" Rainbow said, throwing her hooves up.

"But if this is real then.." Pinkie started, staring off into the distance, her eyes starting to water.

"Pinkie?" Applejack asked worried for her friend.

"I'm, i'm not Maud's sister anymore!" Pinkie wailed, starting to sob, her hair going flat.

"We can figure this out, just calm down." Applejack pleads reaching out to give her a hug.

"I don't know somehow this is all my fault" PInkie sniffled accepting the embrace.

"It's ok Pinkie, we'll find out how to fix this! I don't know how or why, but, no matter the costs, we will get out of here!" Dash said joining in on the group hug.

Just as Pinkie was starting to calm down, a shrill voice rang out.

"Stop ignoring me!" A blue colt huffed, ruining a perfectly good bonding moment. between friends in need

The group looked over at him all of them rather annoyed as they all gave him a glare..

"Not like you had anything to add to the conversation." Dash said.

"I have a lot to add to the conversation!" He stuck his nose up, snorting.

"Like…" she rolled her eyes in response.

"It's obvious, we should go to my aunts." He said looking at them.

The group all blink since none of them had even the slightest idea of what his aunts were.

"How's that gonna fix anything?" Asked Applejack.

"Are you dense?" He said "I am Prince Blueblood, Duke of Andalusia, and my aunts are Princess Celestia and Princess Luna!"

The foals all let out an "Ohh..." after putting two and two together.

"Well duh, but how do we even communicate that, they hear nothing but babble from us remember?" Dash replied.

"Oh oh oh!" PInkie waves her hoof up like she was in school.

Applejack rolled her eyes "Pinkie, what is it?"

"Have any of you tried writing?" She says smiling.

"That's...actually a good idea.."Trixie said blinking.

Dash facehoofed "Ohh! Why didn't we think of that."

"Well, not like we have a chance to grab any kind of writing implement." Applejack added.

"Whelp, ah think it's time fer Jackie and I to get going." Big Mac said, interrupting their conversation, Applejack lifted off the ground without pause.

Applejack tried to protest, holding her hooves out towards the gang, "Put me down, I have unfinished buisness!"

"Come on Jackie, dontcha want to see mommy?" He asked, placing her in the baby carriage.

Applejack let out a sigh realizing she, yet again, had no choice in the matter, "I guess I' ll catch you guys later... somehow." She called out, as Big Mac started to push the squeaking carriage away.

Twilight gave the foals a smile as she had a thought.

"You know we should hang out more... how about... you bring Pinkie over to the castle later, Trixie could use some playtime with the others, she is usually too extremely lonely." she said to Pumpkin.

"Sure, that should be fun, what about you Fluttershy?" she asked, watching Fluttershy lift Dash to her lap.

"Well, I don't really have any plans today, so, I'll pop in with Dashie in a few hours." She replied, happily tickling Dash

"H-hey stop that!" Dash said giggling, kicking her hooves.

"Is Dashie ticklish? Yes she is!" Fluttershy coo'ed, as she kept tickling

Trixie chuckled watching the two bond. She got jealous and held out her hooves to Twilight "PIck Trixie up." she gestured. Twilight got the message and does so cuddling her close.

Rarity let out a sigh "Finally some quiet." she said rubbing her head "I thought adopting would be fun." she whined.

"Rarity, parenthood is a commitment, tell me you really didn't just adopt because you thought it was fun?" Twilight asked tilting her head.

"No, no, of course not. I really do want to care for a foal and such. Just lately it been so much screaming, and my poor ears almost cannot take it anymore." she said, changing her tone suddenly "Bluey is quite cute, though."

"My name is Blueblood, how many times I have to tell you that?!" Blue screamed out like there was no tomorrow, looking up at Rarity with a stare that could kill if used as a weapon.

She looks down and nodded "Oh of course." She picks him up into her lap. Blueblood kept trying to escape her grasp Rarity easily able to hold him and continued talking. "He was well behaved last week just so odd his mood swings. Is that something foals have?"

"Has anything happened that would upset him?" Twilight asked, nuzzling Trixie gently.

"Other than waking up as your foal?" Dash snickered

"I don't think so. He didn't seem gassy, nor he is ill. Do you think I did something wrong and didn't realize it?"

"I'm sure it's nothing Rarity. He's probably teething. Or in premature puberty. But I bet on teething" Twilight said, as if speaking from experience. "I remember when Spike was teething, he was so fussy, that and set stuff on fire a few times."

Rarity looked oddly at Twilight "Are you sure? I mean, he has some teeth already, and he bit me…" she said rubbing her leg "Should have just stuck with a bottle."

"That, or he is just having foalish mood swings. In any case, it will pass." Twilight replied tickling Trixie slightly.

"Okay, I thought I was being a bad parent for a second, I mean it's hard enough being a good sister." she giggled managing to pop the pacifier back in Blueblood mouth before he could drill her ear drums some more.


	7. Paint It Cyan

Applejack, having nothing else to do at the time, suckled on the pacifier in her now tiny mouth. From her shady vantage point she could see the sycamore guarding the path passing by along with Big Mac moving hind legs. The ride would have been almost relaxing if not for the subtle squeaking of one of the wheels on the carriage didn't keep to disturb Applejack. The wheels annoyed her more than the usual because her attention span decreased drastically since she found herself in the flesh of a small foal.

Also, besides the wheels, another thought annoyed her, specifically, the idea of begin the offspring of Cheerilee and her brother disturbed and confused her, both because it went against Applejack's idea of a Cheerilee married to the job, and because it broke the usual ladder of power in the Apples' house in a way that annoyed her (since she wasn't in position of power anymore.)

Soon the school bell tower came into view as Big Mac approached the playground.

"Ready to see mommy?" Big Machintosh asked, looking back into the cart as he unbuckled from the harness.

Applejack stared at his brother's soft eyes and sighed, nodding her head, continuing to suckle on the pacifier. Her words were incoherent babbles to the rest of the world anyway , so, even if she wanted to say "No, Cheerilee ain't my mother," Applejack would be merely be spinning her wheels, going nowhere.

"Hehe I'll take that as yes." Big Mac said lifting AJ out, cradling her in a forehoof before placing her on his back and walked inside the schoolhouse.

Cheerilee was tidying up the empty but messy classroom as the two ponies entered. By what she getting out of the wooden cupboards near the blackboard contains some grammatical analysis, she pulled out four transparent bottles of paint and a large can full of brushes of varying size and several dishes made of red plastic for keep the paint.

Hearing the noise by her husband's hooves, Cheerilee turned around, and, as she dropped the last three brushes on the teacher's desk, she smiled wide seeing her foal on Big Macs back, "Hi, Jacky, did you miss your mommy?" she cooed.

Applejack, ignoring her surrogate mother's attentions, scanning the room, thinking back to PInkie's advice from earlier in the day. Art Class would provide just what she needed for prove that she was an adult. She just hoped her mouth writing hadn't gone away in her foalish body… or, if mouth writing was impossible for whatever reason, hoof writing.

Big Mac gave Cheerilee a kiss before setting Applejack down on the red ceramic floor near the teacher's desk.

Since the bell had yet to be rang, Cheerilee used the spare time to make the last touches to the class' organization, while Applejack did a survey of what lied ahead.

So far, she could tell that, judging from the number of brushes, if all the schoolfillies and colts were present that day, the class would have been occupied by twenty-six ponies; that said ponies were going to sit on desks put in a square formation made by thirteen files and thirteen desk wide.

Useless information that still kept the mind of the farmpony-turned-foal occupied until the ring of the bell, sound that startled her, making Applejack turn her head in all directions, trying to find the source of the sound. She stopped mid glance, shaking the foalish behavior away

Cheerilee, however, interpreting it as a situation that was going to lead to cry, rushed away from a desk covered in vulgar doodles in a corner towards Applejack. Once there, she scooped her daughter up and held her close to her chest, hushing in the process.

Surprised by the reaction, Applejack flailed for a brief moment, before calming down and letting her surrogate mother cradle her.

Cheerilee was so focused on "calming down" Applejack, that she failed to hear the sound of hooves coming from outside the room.

"Aww," said a familiar voice from outside "Cheerilee, I didn't know that you brought AJ to school!"

Applejack, hearing that she had been called, turned her head and saw Sweetie Belle standing at the entrance of the class, wearing a big smile on her white face.

Applejack, unable to say a verbal greeting, resorted to a simple hoof wave. Sweetie Belle waved back and entered the classroom. After Cheerilee slowly put Applejack on the teacher's desk, she proceeded to ruffle up the little amount of mane she had. Applejack waved her hooves up a bit annoyed by the sudden contact.

Seeing she did not like it too much, Sweetie Belle stopped the ruffling, smiled at Applejack, and took her seat in the class.

Half a minute later, Applebloom arrived, immediately followed by a panting Scootaloo.

Noticing that her little-big sister was in the class, the yellow filly wasted not time into trotting towards the regressed farmpony, and hugged her tightly.

"Oh, hi Applejack," Applebloom said.

"Eeep, too tight sis." Applejack squeaks squirming in her sister's bear hug, feeling more like a plush animal than a foal. "Careful, Applebloom, don't want to crush me."

Applejack sarcastically said, as she felt something partially coming out of her "Or force her to have an accident at the worst possible moment."

"Oh." Applebloom said, as she let Applejack go "Hehe sorry."

Applejack stood there for a moment in confusion, before sitting on her padded backside. Unfortunately for her, what Applebloom squeezed out of her was enough to make the diaper do an audible squishing sound.

"Eww" Applejack said to herself, "Applebloom made me do it again."

Cheerilee pulled out a stack of blank paper, finishing up her prep work, only for then notice the smell coming from Applejack. Wrinkling her nose, Cheerilee chirped "Oh my, does Jacky need a change?"

"Yes, just do it already!" Applejack whined blushing at the sudden stare of the (thankfully few) onlooking students.

Cheerilee rapidly took her daughter in her arms, put the saddlebag on her flank, and ran into the bathroom, so to give herself and Applejack some privacy during the change.

Once the bathroom, Cheerilee put Applejack briefly on the muddy but overall clean gray ceramic floor of the bathroom outside the stalls, took out the mat from the saddlebag along with the pack of diapers, and set Applejack down on it "Let's get you changed, stinky butt!"

"Oh. don't say that outloud." she blushed red, as the diaper was untaped from her and tossed away.

"Don't worry, mommy will be quick!" Cheerilee said, getting her baby cleaned up, before taking out an orange diaper from the bag, and staring at it.

Applejack rolled her eyes, seeing of course tiny green apples printed on it.

"Pete's sake, now she is deciding which diaper put on me? It's a diaper, damnit! I'm gonna use it anyways, so why bother?"

Her complaining was yet again ignored, being only babble to Cheerilee, who was still deciding between the aforementioned orange diaper and a white one with a pattern of trees and barns.

Applejack soon became bored of staring up the cracks in the wooden and hay ceiling. "Gah. Hurry up already!"

Finally, Cheerilee did her choice, and took the orange diaper. After taking the foal powder, she poured it on Applejack's nether regions, and then slid the diaper quickly under Applejack, not even letting her shiver in peace for a second.

Cheerilee hastily put the diapers in the saddlebag along with the rest of the supplies, then she did a small stunt, by pulling the change mat quickly from Applejack's back, making her fly in the air for few centimeters, for then pick her up mid-air without any damage.

Applejack let her foalish instincts win her this time, and clapped her hooves in appreciation and giggled.

Cheerilee, after picking Applejack back yet again, soon got back into the classroom. She looks towards her class, which was idly chatting away.

She faked a loud cough, getting their attention, and explained assignment for the class.

"Very well, class, today you assignment will be," she explained, putting Applejack back on the desk "paint, with the three primary colours, a subject of your choosing. Make couples, and start work up."

The students, after forming their respective groups, took their brushes, a plastic dish containing the colours magenta, cyan and yellow, and sheets of paper. Cheerilee, as a way to keep her daughter entertained in class, placed Applejack with the group formed by her sister Applebloom and Sweetie Belle.

Applejack, while groaning for the mane ruffling and the cooing she was receiving, tried to think how to use the instruments available to her to make it perfectly clear to Cheerilee she was not a foal.

She thought about using the brushes as a pen, she went towards the can of brushes and toppled it, thus allowing her to take one of them. Sweetie Belle and Applebloom, paying no real attention to Applejack's behaviour, just took the brushes without saying anything to Applejack.

Taking advantage of the fact that she was being ignored, Applejack, at first, tried to grab the brush with her hooves. However, thanks to her small body and, consequentially, reduced strength, the brush slipped from her hooves and hit the top of the desk with a slight thump.

"Drat" she huffed to herself.

Annoyed by the idea of doing that, Applejack reluctantly grabbed it from the bristles with her mouth.

However, as soon as the bristles of the brush went in her mouth, the foalish impulse to suckle kicked in.

"Stop it," she thought to herself concentrating, but to no avail, because her instincts kept telling her to suckle the bristles like there was no tomorrow. It was, supposedly, relaxing, but for Applejack, it was just an annoying reminder of her current state.

That is, until Applejack slapped herself with all her might, and let the brush go once again.

"This is harder than I thought." she grumbled staring, at her sister as she fluently used her own brush moving it about with her tongue and lips. As an attempt to get her mind recognize the movements, Applejack looked carefully at Applebloom's motions, and tried to memorize each step.

Naturally, this behaviour went still undetected, because the two fillies were busy into painting, and Applejack had yet to do anything of note.

So she decided to try to take a piece of blank paper, dip her right hoof in the paint, and write something along the lines "I am no foal." She thought for a moment about it. If she wrote that it seem odd but it was direct. However, Cheerilee could possibly see it as the typical 'I want to be a big pony' thing and she would go nowhere near to escape.

Until a realization hit Applejack's mind: she was a babbling foal. She could not possibly have learned the alphabet before being able to talk. That alone would raise some red flags about her true state, bringing her closer to her objective.

Sure, writing with her hoof was kind of awkward for Applejack, but, since it was her only option, she took it.

Applejack looked around her, and soon spotted the few blank sheets of paper next to Sweetie Belle, whom was occupied into doing some circular motions with her brush. She walked towards the stack, took a sheet in her mouth, and walked away.

Dipping her right hoof into the cyan-colored paint, she experimented to see how well she could make letters in the first place. So she started to create circles on the sheet, and each one of them was decent enough to be passed as "o."

Then she tried the various combinations of letters, and saw that she could perfectly write … as long she wrote in capital letters and not in block letters, since they looked like scrawls.

Apparently, Applejack's quest for writing wasn't very obvious to Sweetie Belle, since, after seeing Applejack scrawl on a blank sheet, cooed a "Applejack is a little artist!"

Once Applejack was sure about how write her message, and once she got over the annoyance of hearing Sweetie Belle giving forced compliments to her, she went towards the stack of sheets, and picked one up in her teeth, going back to her original sitting spot.

Seeing Cheerilee start to circle the room, she began to write her message. She carefully wrote her original idea of the simple "I'm not a real foal" just barely making it fit on the one sheet of paper, and then waited for the results. Her mother soon came around to their table, Applejack grinning with hope, and waving her hooves to get her attention.

"Oh, did Jacky make an art for mommy?" Cheerilee babied as she went around the table to look at what Applejack had created.

As soon as Cheerilee saw what Applejack had done, her eyes widened and backed away slightly, her face full of a mix of surprise and curiosity.

_POV of Cheerilee._

Cheerilee looked at the "drawing" that her daughter Applejack did for her, and tried to make sense of it, because the immediate option… was too surreal to be considered seriously.

Faking a chuckle, Cheerilee turned towards Applebloom, and said.

"Good joke, Applebloom!"

Applebloom looked up from her work, "What joke? I didn't do anything!"

The teacher kept assuming that Applebloom was trying to keep up the façade.

"You wrote on a sheet of paper 'I am not a foal' and gave it to Jackie."

Applebloom blinked a few times and looked over at the said piece of paper, "What? I didn't do that."

Cheerilee was unamused, since she was assuming that she was denying it out of fear of a punishment, so she asked, this time slightly more sternly. "Then who did it?"

Sweetie Belle looked up at Cheerilee, equally surprised as her yellow friend "That wasn't me either!"

Since something told her that it was unlikely that another member of the class had tried to put the written piece of paper near Applejack, Cheerilee was left with no other option.

Also, her daughter was still flailing around and pointing at the drawing, going "Goo, goo!" and furiously pointing at the sheet of paper, like if she was trying to show off an hidden masterpiece that nobody but her was able to see.

"Sorry," said Cheerilee to the two fillies "it's nothing."

Naturally, it wasn't surely nothing, but it was nothing of their buisness, so she had better to gently shoo them away. The two fillies went back to work without questions, allowing Cheerlie to leave the desk and a seemingly-upset AJ behind.

As she circled around the class, scanning the work of her students, and making herself sure that nobody was vandalizing the desks, Cheerilee was thinking about the strange happening of Applejack and the writing

"Maybe Applejack is more clever than I thought? A genius even?"

An image of Applejack getting an unnamed science prize came into her mind, before fading away pretty quickly, at a realization.

"Hold on… but how she has managed to learn to write before talking? Even if she was really a genius, she would not be able to do that, she doesn't know the language. And yet she did write something, in a correct manner, and she had her hoof covered in paint, so the only one that could have done that is her."

Cheerilee kept going around, glaring at Snip drawing a penis on the desk, and helping none into choosing the subject matter. When she had done the circle for the sixth time, the bell rang again, signaling the end of Art class.

Cheerilee quickly clapped her hooves.

"Whoever is covered in paint must go to the bathroom first!" Shouted Cheerilee, so to be sure that everypony in the class understood the order, and, in the meanwhile, she tidied the class once again. While doing so, Cheerilee made her decision about her daughter's strange doing..

"I'm gonna ask Twilight. Maybe she has the answer to this."


	8. Rainbow Runner

"Well, I don't really have any plans today, so, I'll pop in with Dashie in a few hours." She replied, happily tickling Dash

"H-hey stop that!" Dash said giggling, kicking her hooves trying to break free.

"Is Dashie ticklish? Yes she is!" Fluttershy coo'ed, as she kept tickling

Rainbow kept laughing, her most ticklish part of her body under assault.

"Ahaha, please, stop this!" she cried out, knowing well that Fluttershy wouldn't understand a word she said.

Fluttershy eventually stopped her fun, as Twilight and Rarity started talking between them.

"Has anything happened that would upset him?" Twilight asked as she nuzzled Trixie gently.

"Other than waking up as your foal?" Dash snickered, just for annoy the royal pain a bit more.

Blueblood merely stared back at her no saying a word.

Rainbow chuckled, as she listened on.

"Are you sure? I mean, he has some teeth already, and he bit me…" she said rubbing her leg "Should have just stuck with a bottle."

"Hehe, took the phrase 'bite me' a bit far, don't you think?"

Blueblood glared harder, "You try to react differently, when a harpy tries to shove one of her teats into your mouth."

"Can't be as bad as homemade foal food." Rainbow comments, sticking her tongue out.

Blueblood was about to reply, only for a Rarity to plop the pink pacifier in his mouth.

Rainbow starts chuckling again "Pink, haha!"

From behind the pacifier, Blueblood sent curses to Rainbow Dash and her offspring for twenty generations.

Rainbow kept laughing, and glanced over, towards the swings, seeing PInkie happily playing.

"Well at least she is cheered up for now." She thought to herself.

"As much as I'd love to stay and chat, Twilight, I really need to get back to work on a very prestigious order for a client in Hoofington." Rarity got up and set Blueblood back in the stroller.

Twilight nodded. "I understand," then she waved "Goodbye!"

Rarity buckled Blueblood up before waving back, "Goodbye! See you later for tea, that is, if I am not swamped!"

Dash watched as Rarity and the former prince left, soon out of sight.

After few seconds of silence, Fluttershy picked up Rainbow Dash, and said.

"I'd better get back to the cottage, Angel and Discord have been in dispute lately, and, well…"

Rainbow Dash imagined Angel slapping Discord so hard to make him cry, and then Discord turning Angel into a living hay sandwich.

"That's fine Fluttershy, I'm just going to relax here, while Trixie and Pinkie play."

Dash whined a bit "Oh, come on, let's stay here, Discord creeps me out, with all his 'daddy' talk." her complaints of course went unnoticed by her friend, as she was put back into the stroller.

"Let me walk! I know how to do that since I was born!" Dash grumbled, fighting against Fluttershy efforts to buckle her in.

"Don't fuss Dashie, it's not that long of a trip back home!" Fluttershy said in a voice that slightly bordered with a whine, causing Rainbow to feel a bit guilty.

"Oh, she is using the sympathetic whine voice, and if I answer back I will feel bad," Rainbow sighed resigned, while Fluttershy brought her to home.

Few minutes later, the large tree cottage came into view. Rainbow sighed at the fact that her own home was non existent in this timeline.

Fluttershy lifted the stroller for a bit, opened the door, and then shoved the stroller in the cottage. there, Discord was, indeed, turning angel into a living hay sandwich, causing him to be chased by a hungry llama.

"Discord!"shouted Fluttershy

"Oh, hello Fluttershy," Discord replied, his tail snapping, changing Angel back to normal. "I was just… talking with Angel…"

The bunny, thanks to his lack of verbal communication, started to jump up and down, making rabbit noises and creating metaphorical thunder with his noises. He gestured to Discord angrily, a deep scowl on his face.

Dash kept trying to unbuckle herself as Fluttershy came up to Discord unamused.

'I swear if you hurt Angel I'll...I'll…" Fluttershy shook her head, likely thinking that she would kill him, before realizing the subject in question.

"I really wish you two would get along." She said with a sigh, before heading over to Dash, swiftly getting her out of the stroller and setting her down on the carpeted floor.

"Finally" Dash exclaimed stretching her legs.

"You're welcome Dashie." Fluttershy said, patting Dash on the head.

Rainbow Dash, as a means to pass time, decided to mess with Angel a bit. Being a foal made the opportunity all too sweet to pass it up.

Rainbow smirked as started to poke at Angel, whom was playing solitaire with a raccoon and possum.

Angel of course reacted by pushing her away, only for Rainbow to come back and keep it up.

"Hehe, you can't stop me, can you?" Rainbow taunted, keeping up her fun little game of poking.

Angel swatted his paws behind his back to stop Dash and her constant onslaught of poking.

Fluttershy was giggling at the sight, most likely thinking it was all harmless fun.

Then, the inevitable happened. Angel, annoyed by Dash, turned around and, while showing his incisives, tried to bite Rainbow.

"Woah!" Dash jumped back having never seen Angel that ticked off before. Well, that one time excluded.

But still.

"Angel!" Fluttershy called out coming over "She doesn't know any better! Shame on you!"

"Ha!" Dash taunts "Nothing beats the Dash!"

Angel glared back with a silent "Why?' expression

Just as Dash was about to gloat again, her stomach let out a very loud rumble.

Fluttershy smiled, looking down at Dash.

"I hear somepony's tummy rumbling! I should make it stop!" she sang, reaching down to pick her up.

"Oh please, no more of that vomit you call foal food!," Dash whined while sticking her tongue out, looking in the opposite direction of Fluttershy.

"Oh don't you want your baba?" Fluttershy cooed in her caring voice, stroking Rainbow's mane gently.

"Formula? Come on, why not something that's not foalish like... hay fries, or even oatmeal." Dash complained, despite knowing fully well her words were nonsense.

The next second, Dash was lifted up and set on Fluttershy's lap "Come on, drink up, and you will grow up big and strong!"

As the nipple of the foal bottle approached her mouth, Dash quickly thought about what to do for thwart Fluttershy's attempts to give her formula.

When the amber nipple was just millimeters away from her lips, Dash suddenly decided to attempt a quick yank to pop the top off. With a swift hoof slap, she disarmed Fluttershy, the bottle send sent falling to the floor, thus destroying it and spilling the formula on the floor.

Fluttershy gasped at the sight of the broken foal bottle and of the wasted formula, all while Rainbow Dash did an hoof pump.

"Dashie! Why did you do that?" She asked glaring at Dash with her firm eyes.

"Since words don't work, I had to resort to using my hooves."

"You know what this means, don't you?" Fluttershy said sternly.

"No, and I don't care." Dash crossed her forehooves and blew a raspberry. She started to regret her actions, as he stomach rumbled again

Fluttershy put Dash down slowly, and dramatically walked towards the closet, either trying to get Rainbow Dash to her knees begging from a scare tactic or because she was hungry.

Naturally, Rainbow Dash wasn't intent to find out her interests set on getting away from Fluttershy and reach Twilight to get some answers, before something stranger could happen to her.

She looked behind her, and saw that, while the door was closed, the animal flap sure wasn't. She was small now, so maybe she would pass through it, even with the bulk of the diaper. There was also the open window next to the door, and the chair and table would act as stepping stools, though knowing foals she probably lose her balance trying to do rapid jumps to freedom.

She quickly made up her mind and bolted for the flap, lowering her head down as a ram, and surprisingly passing through it.

Realizing quickly she was outside, Rainbow Dash then started to run as fast as she short legs would allow.

"Dashie get back here right now!" Fluttershy yelled sternly while opening the door, her maternal instinct likely driving her rage and concern..

Fluttershy's sudden anger only fueled Rainbow to run faster.

'Oh pony feathers. Whatever she plans to do to you can't be good, Dash, don't stop running!" She said to herself as she galloped.

As her heart started to race and her infantile energy started to wane, she realized the only option was to hide until Fluttershy lost sight of her. Still running, Dash noticed the presence of a small pile of furniture nearby, a good place to hide for a while.

Why there was a pile on the side of road, she didn't care, she only cared it was there. Without even a hint of hesitation she dove into the furniture and worked her way to the center of the mass. She breathed deep trying to best to stay hidden and not move, the slightest bit would make her diaper crinkle or, worse, caused a cacophony of falling furniture.

She could hear Fluttershy's caring yet stern voice call out for her over and over, at times shifting to her whimpering-pleading tone.

Dash however resisted, and remained still. Every grueling second felt like an eternity of fear as she stayed hidden in the pile.

Eventually, Fluttershy moved out of earshot, giving Rainbow a moment to breath.

"Alright," she said "Fluttershy is likely trying to find me in town. This means that I can't get to Twilight via Main Street. I guess I should go for the longer way, but…"

Dash remembered the marshy ground around the town, the result of which was due to a bad rain rescheduling a week prior. If the universe she was in was anything to go by, the event should have still happened, even if with a different culprit, and doing the same thing on the other side meant passing through a good chunk of the forest and the last she she needed was to become some large animals breakfast.

Sighing, Dash realized she had no choice, and would have to risk it by weaving through side streets and back alleys.

She crawled out of the pile, climbed down the chairs in various styles and broken wardrobes, and touched the ground.

Her stomach rumbled again, whining loudly and causing another fit of stomach pain.

"Okay, first off, let's get something to eat." she reminded herself as she resumed her trek towards town.

A short time later, the buildings came into view.

Dash took a moment to catch her breath "Why...did Shy...have to live.. on the outskirts?"

Usually a trip from her house to town was a breeze even on foot, but everything was ten times longer and tiring as a foal. She might as well been the size of an ant.

Taking the time to catch her breath, she noted she had to use the washroom. She reached behind her to rip the diaper off, after all, it was not like anypony would care if she went in the bushes.

But it was harder than expected, because the tapes kept slipping out of her grasp.

"Come on, stupid tapes!" She whined, determined not to use a diaper like the foal everypony thought she was. That, and the last thing she needed was a extra load to slow her down.

Finally, after several unsuccessful attempts to get off her diaper, the idea of lying down and untaping it from there came to Dash' s mind.

Without thinking too much about it, she put herself on her back, and finally managed to grasp the tapes, and slowly detach them from the rest of the diaper… just before she did the business without control.

"No!" Rainbow Dash shouted, as she aborted her original plan of taking off the diaper, and holding it on her crotch instead.

Even if she was going to take off the diaper after she was done, it was humiliating to watch the adsorbent material go from white to yellow pretty quickly.

"Eeew!" She said, and, as soon as she was sure was done, she swiftly grabbed the tapes, yanked the now-used garment off her and back-pedaled away from it.

"So close, but at least better then getting it all over my fur." She thought to herself

With the unpleasantry done she resumed her trek back into town. Being mid morning the streets were not very crowded, giving Dash the ability to move about without too much hassle. She still kept glancing at the sky every so often for Fluttershy, just in case if she was scouting from the air.

As she walked around, Dash looked at the stands and saw that the market was, apparently, a culturally-themed one, since all the stands had flags of the various regions of the Equestrian Diarchy This proved to be a good thing and bad thing at the same time.

One the one hoof, she was starving, her stomach more than happy to remind her of that, as it let out another whine at all the good and unique smells. On other hoof, the cheap perfumes made with parapsite's wings and washed-out Poison Joke were hurting her nostrils in virtue of their strenght.

"Oh why did it have to be Interregional Food Week" Dash grumbled. On the plus side, plenty of food for her to snag. She hid under a nearby table of a Polas stand, as she surveyed the area, and look for suitable foods to take.

Pie was excluded due to its weight. the gyros was too difficult to steal, because it was cooked on a spit attached to a grate. Carrot dog maybe? No, still out in the open, that and she never be able to hold the entire thing in her hooves right.

As she continued her survey for some more food, a voice came from behind.

"Uh, co mamy tutaj?"

Rainbow Dash turned around startled, and saw a light brown stallion, his bright yellow mane running down the left side of his wrinkly face. The stallion was pretty thin, almost emaciated, but seemed still cheerful despite that.

"Poor stallion," Dash said "he doesn't seem to have much of a business."

The stallion turned his worried frown into a warm but tired smile.

"Hello, little one. Are you of lost?" The stallion asked with a Polan accent.

"Not really. I am actually running away from my supposed mother." She replied as another wave of hungry made her hold her hoof to her chest.

The stallion reached out for Dash with his hooves. The sudden movement caused Dash to back up a little.

"I see, you are of hungry" he said with a calming tone "worry not, tatùs Talon Chłop will take care of this."

The stallion reached behind him and plucked from his cart a freshly baked berry muffin, setting it down in front of her.

Dash immediately dove into the pastry, eating it as fast as her few teeth would allow. It might have been her hunger exaggerating her taste buds but the muffin was delicious.

"So good!" Rainbow said with her mouth full, a bit of berry juice dripping down the sides of her mouth.

The stallion let out a chuckle at the messy filly.

"You are of big eater, aren't you?"

Before Dash had time to respond, a familiar voice was heard calling out in the distance. "Rainbow Dash!" Discord shouted, his voice sounding frantic. A loud pop was heard as he teleported about.

Dash began to panic again, she wasn't even half way to her destination and was sure as Tartus not going back yet until she had answers.

The polan pony, clearly worried, brought him to behind the tent, where a fat pink mare with violet mane was preparing some pastry.

"Discord!" The mare spoke up. "Uhu? Wasn't him reformed?" Said the mare, with a voice that Rainbow Dash recognized as Berry Punch.

"So, in this universe… Berry Punch, my drinking buddy, is a wife of a traveling sales pony?" Dash thought chuckling "It seems that this universe isn't just made of odd couples making babies!"

The couple failed to notice the chuckle, too busy talking between each other about what to do with the foal they found.

Taking note of their lack attention, she snuck out, on the look out for Discord and Fluttershy. She snakes her way into a back alley and ran, her hooves getting muddy from random puddles.

Finally, after another half hour of trekking through side roads she spotted the sparkling crystal castle just ahead of her. Unfortunately for her, it was way out in the open, but she'd have to risk it, if she wanted an answer.

She took one last scan of the area and booked it towards the castle. Her hopes raised high like a firework, as she reached the main door. With a swift leap into the air, she pulled down the door handle and, after pushing a bit, she stepped inside.

Suddenly, a loud gasp broke out through the main room, as Fluttershy voice rang out "Dashie!"


	9. Dress up Blueblood

Once Rarity brought Blueblood out of sight of her friends, she frowned "I really hope you behave. This order is important." She said to the still irked Blueblood.

He kept pouring as he watched the world passing in front of him, the darn noise of his mouth suckled droning on to the point of near-insanity.

Blueblood let himself indulge into fantasies that showed him sending the annoying mare to the dungeon, laughing at her pleads for leniency.

He was abruptly yanked out of his dream, as a smell hit his nostrils "Ugh, what in Equestria is that foul odor?"

Rarity expression was pretty much the same as Sweetie Belle simply shook her head "Yeah, sorry, somepony thought it be oh so hilarious to set of some sort of stink bomb in the classroom. On the bright side, no more school until the room airs out."

Rarity sighed "I know you just got home Sweetie belle but, would you mind watching him, while I work? I am rather busy. I promise it only for an hour or two."

"Typical parental figure, getting your own child to do your dirty work!" Blueblood angrily shouted.

Sweetie Belle, however, was seemingly over-eager, for an eight years old tasked to watch over a foal.

"Caaan do! Just let me take a quick shower!" She replied back to her sister, scooping Blueblood out and onto the floor.

Blueblood took a quick look back at the door, the thought of booking it out of this mad house coming to mind. However the prospect of making it back to Canterlot was impossible. That added with the fact that he was apparently adopted meant his noble bloodline didn't exist either, thus there was no house to retreat to. Thus he pushed the idea aside in favor of a new plan, to prove he wasn't some common foal to his supposed mother.

But how?

Writing was out of question, due to its heavy reliability on magic, and mouth writing was the peasant's way.

Blueblood then thought about using a typewriter, before realizing it was out of his reach, and maybe even non-existent in Rarity's house.

"Well if actions really speak louder than words, as the old saying goes…" he thinks to himself before being rudely yanked out of his thoughts by Sweetie Belle waving her dripping hoof in front of his face.

"Bluey, you in there?"

Blueblood blinked and realized he been drooling a bit and sitting on the floor of Sweetie's room for who knows how long. He promptly shook his head and wiped the saliva off his lip, weirded out by the fact he had done so.

"Why?" He asked to himself, before feeling lifted.

"Oh, you are fine, thank Celestia," Sweetie Belle said, before shaking herself to dry out, promptly sprinkling Blueblood with water in the process. "I can go on with my plan!"

Sweetie scooped Blueblood up and onto her light purple sheeted bed.,

Before Blueblood could figure out what was going on, he watched Sweetie Belle open the nearby wardrobe.

"Oh no, you are not using me a some dress up doll!" Blueblood protested, backing up until he reached the backstop.

Sweetie Belle took a pink dress with white frills, poofs around the shoulders, and small strapped-in booties.

"Open up those front hooves!" Sweetie Belle said with a smile.

"Oh Tartarus no, do you realize I'm a colt!? You can't possible be that stupid!"

Defiant of that, Sweetie still tried to fit the dress on Blueblood.

He huffed, refusing to raise his hooves putting them under his forelegs.

"Come on, you'll look so cute in it." Sweetie Belle said tickling him.

"I'm..ahah..not ahaha..an effeminate… ahah… colt… lover!" He said, trying to hold back laughter.

Sweetie kept up her assault on the young prince, failing to notice the dagger-like glare Blueblood he was giving her despite his laughter.

"Coochy coo" She says as she keeps going, Blueblood determined to not lift his forehooves and give her the satisfaction.

Blueblood soon lost the struggle, his forehooves flailing ing into the air. Sweetie wasted no time, as she slid the dress over his head with military-like precision.

Caught by surprise, he couldn't help but flail around, as his head pushed through the collar, and his hooves entered in the sleeves perfectly. Mere moments later the light pink sash was adjusted around his barrel, leaving the diaper below exposed, even looking visually bigger on his already plump tushy.

Sweetie Belle giggled at the sight. "You are so cute in this dress!"

Blueblood snorted, "This just didn't happen." he grumbled some more "I can only assume you done this more than once, due to the fact you have it in my exact size. I swear if you put makeup on me, I will show you no mercy."

Sweetie Belle giggled again, and levitated out a camera , taken from under the bed "Come on, Bluey, smile!"

"Buck you!" he yelled, sick of that nickname, before trying to yank the dress off him. However, his movements were so wide and uncoordinated, that he waddled over the edge of the bed, until he fell off knocking, his head of the wooden floor.

Sweetie gasped, and ran over with a worried face "Are you okay.?"

Blueblood scratched his head on the impact zone, surprisingly, there wasn't anything, not even a bump.

"I'm fine," he said waving a hoof idly "I don't think I have lost any of my beautiful mind." He looked up at Sweetie Belle's, as her shocked expression changed to baffled.

"What? I'm fine, if you ignore this stupid dress you put me in." Blueblood retorted, crossing his forehooves angrily.

"Wha-" Sweetie Belle looked at Blueblood "You aren't crying!"

"Of course I am not!" He said, while he tried to get out of the dress, by holding the neck with his teeth and trying to pull. The sash however kept it secure.

Sweetie Belle kept watching, still puzzled, as she lifted Blueblood back up to the bed. He didn't notice that, and kept trying to get off the dress.

He was concentrated so much on his goal, that, when his left hoof was finally out, he failed to notice Sweetie Belle's absence.

"Left hoof out, let's try to get the right one out," he said, while the right side of the dress turned limp, and moved the left hoof in an awkward way. He kept trying, until the door creaked again, and Rarity returned with Sweetie Belle.

"Sweetie Belle, you should have been more careful. I don't know what got into you, but…"

"You have to believe me!" The filly said, pointing at Blueblood "He didn't cry when he bonked his head, and he is fine!"

Blueblood looked up at the two ponies, and, after a quick failed attempt to get his right hoof out, Blueblood started to flail around yet again. However his attempts to get off the dress resulted him him tumbling to the floor again.

Rarity gasped and ran over to him "Oh my please tell me you're okay"

"He is not crying?" Sweetie belle commented "I've heard of ponies having high pain tolerances, but… usually foals cry over the simplest things. He cried over the slightest pain, until two days ago. Remember when he bonked his head on the coffee table?" Sweetie Belle's pupils turned to the size of pinheads, and put her front hooves in front of her mouth "He may have hurt himself in his head!"

Rarity quickly raised the eyelid of both Blueblood's eyes "No, it isn't that. His pupils are even, and doesn't seem all that tired," Rarity said "However, I cannot stop to think about it, if there is anything wrong with Blueblood i'd never forgive myself. Oh...I've been a terrible mother..." She hugs Blueblood close stroking his mane.

Sweetie Belle pouted and lowered her ears sadly, "You're not a bad mother, Rarity, you just get a bit too into your work."

Despite Sweetie Belle's assurance, Rarity still looked distressed. "But that's my point Sweetie Belle, I've been putting my work before my child. Well no more! I promise Bluey that from now on, I will be the best mother in Equestria!"

Belle smiled, glad her sister was out of her funk. "I know you can do it Rarity!"

Blueblood was relieved as Sweetie got him out of dress, before Rarity scooped him up.

"Come on," she said "While you might not like the doctor, we have to get you checked out."

Blueblood listened to the conversation carefully and chose to behave, "I don't mind, as long it brings me closer to my goal."

Rarity nuzzled him close before setting him on her back. She plopped a pacifier once more in his mouth and smiled, "Good to see you're not throwing a fit." She headed down the hall and descended the stairs once more.


End file.
